Cuidando De Ti
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Luego de un día de trabajo, Bella vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, una niña encantadora quien esta bajo el cuidado del hombre mas perfecto que pudo conocer.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Luego de un día de trabajo, Bella vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, una niña encantadora quien esta bajo el cuidado del hombre mas perfecto que pudo conocer._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Hola a todas, otra vez paso con otra de mis ocurrencias, aprovechando esta inspiración repentina, les advierto que es categoría M y que es el primero que escribo de esta pareja con este tono, espero sean buenas y comprensivas XD al igual que el resto de mis historias, la subiré de una vez por lo que esta completa, espero les guste, nos leemos al final. _

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE TI **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno **

Volvía a su apartamento tranquilamente, luego de un día de trabajo calmado, había sido un buen día, estában a comienzos de año, y aunque las clases aun no comenzaban habían realizado una reunión de profesores, para designar las clases a cargo y los horarios que manejarían en este nuevo periodo. Ella adoraba su trabajo, estar con niños era algo que le encantaba, cada día aprendía más de ellos y tenía sorpresa completamente gratas de su parte que siempre lograban sacarle sonrisas.

Cuando llego al edificio donde vivía, pudo ver un camión de mudanza retirándose, lo mas seguro es que ya habían ocupado el apartamento que estaba junto al de ella, el cual llevaba desocupado mas de cuatro meses, ojala su nuevo o nueva vecina, no fuera como la anterior, nada mas recordar a la anciana que había hecho de su vida un tormento le daba escalofríos.

Subió los últimos escalones, llegando por fin al tercer piso, hoy tenia ganas de caminar y no opto por el ascensor, continuó con su andar lento por el pasillo, el cual estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Un estruendo la sobresalto y cuando giro su cabeza hacia la derecha pudo ver que era la puerta del apartamento recién ocupado abriéndose estrepitosamente, segundos después no alcanzo a reaccionar y moverse, cuando algo se estampo contra sus piernas, mas bien alguien, pues ese alguien emitió un quejido, y al parecer era la voz de un niño, rápidamente logro sujetar a esa personita para que no callera, al baja su mirada pudo ver una larga y abundante cabellera de un extraño y hermoso color, era entre castaño y bronce, lo que significaba que en vez de niño, era una niña, luego de que la estabilizo se agacho hasta su altura y quedo aun mas sorprendida, la niña era totalmente hermosa, tenia unos ojos pardos preciosos y una cara casi perfecta.

— ¿Estas bien pequeña? — pregunto a la niña, ella abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien la interrumpió

— ¡Nessie! — grito la voz de un hombre, Bella se giro y vio a una copia exacta de la niña en versión masculina salir por la puerta y correr hacia ellas — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas así? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto asustado

— Lo siento, estoy bien — dijo la niña bajando la cabeza, él dio un suspiro, esta niña lo mataría de un susto, luego se giro hacia la chica y se quedo petrificado, la mirada de la chica lo dejo cautivado, tenia un color de ojos especial, era como chocolate fundido. Ella por su parte pudo apreciarlo más, tenía los mismos ojos de la niña, que aunque diferían en color, la expresión era igual, el mismo tono de cabello, aunque sus facciones eran más rudas al ser hombre, tenia que ser el padre

— Perdona, ¿Estas bien? — le dijo él a la chica

— Si, tranquilo, no paso nada ¿Segura estas bien? — le pregunto a la niña, ella asintió

— Disculpa si te incomodo, es una niña bastante efusiva —

— No hay problema — le sonrió ella restándole importancia, él quedo encantado de la sonrisa

— De todos modos, Nessie, discúlpate con la señorita —

— Lo siento mucho, señorita — dijo la niña mirándola, ella se agacho nuevamente a su lado y le sonrió

— No tienes que disculparte — le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello — pero llámame por mi nombre, soy Isabella, pero dime solo Bella, nada de señorita — Nessie le sonrió, Bella le había caído muy bien

— Yo me llamo Renesmee, Nessie para mis amigos, tú puedes llamarme Nessie y él es Edward — Edward se sorprendió ante lo habladora que estaba la niña, por lo general era muy cortante con las mujeres. Bella lo miro y sonrió, luego se levanto tendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto, Bella Swan, tiene una hija encantadora — él le tomo la mano

— Edward Cullen, pero Nessie es mi sobrina — dijo divertido, Bella abrió los ojos

— Yo juraba que era su hija, son idénticos — Edward rio

— Si, siempre pasa lo mismo —

— ¿Dónde vives Bella? — Le pregunto la niña — Nosotros acabamos de mudarnos aquí — señalo la puerta por donde habían salido antes

— Soy tu vecina, vivo aquí — ahora ella señalo la puerta de enfrente

— ¡Genial! ¡Ya tengo una amiga cerca! estaba muy aburrida porque nos habían dicho que en este edificio no había niños e iba a estar sola ¿Podemos jugar juntas luego? — le pregunto Nessie con una gran sonrisa a Bella

— Renesmee — la reprendió Edward, verdaderamente estaba sorprendido de que su sobrina estuviera tan a gusto con una mujer, hacia mucho que no la veía así, pero no podía abusar de Bella

— Tranquilo — le dijo Bella a Edward — Claro que si, puedes venir a jugar conmigo cuando quieras — a ella le encantaban los niños y esta niña había despertado una gran simpatía en ella

— ¡Que bien! ¿Puedo ir uno de estos días? —

— Cuando quieras —

— Nessie, no seas tan confianzuda apenas y conoces a la señorita, y ya estas incomodando — dijo mientras cargaba a la niña

— No es molestia, y por favor dime Bella —

— Está bien, tu también puedes decirme Edward — ella asintió

— Y no te preocupes, si no tienes inconveniente Nessie puede visitarme cuando quiera, yo adoro los niños — el asintió

— Gracias — ella sonrió — Bueno Bella fue un gusto conocerte, nosotros íbamos de salida al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero esta niña siempre se emociona demasiado y sale corriendo a mi menor descuido —

— Esta bien, que pasen buena tarde, adiós Nessie —

— Adiós Bella, nos vemos después — se despidió la niña con la mano, Edward asintió a modo de despedida y se metieron al ascensor.

Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento e ingreso con una sonrisa enorme, esa niña le había encantado, no podía evitar el pensar que era especial, tenía un encanto fascinante. Aunque algo la dejo pensando, ¿Cuántas personas se habían mudado ahí? Los apartamentos de ese edificio no tenían más de dos habitaciones y ahora que lo pensaba, ellos no habían mencionado a la madre o padre de la niña, ¿Viviría Edward solo con la niña? Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la ducha, quería darse un baño y preparar su clase de mañana, seria la primera del año.

Edward por su parte, estaba algo impresionado Nessie siempre había sido muy cortante con todas las mujeres, especialmente con las que él le presentaba, le sorprendió ver que con Bella no había sido igual, se porto amable con ella y hasta le propuso jugar, tenia que reconocer que era una mujer muy agradable y amable, pero Nessie jamás había hecho excepciones. Miro a su sobrina y esta estaba concentrada entre dos cajas de cereales, miraba indecisa cada caja pensando cual llevar.

— ¿Por qué no llevas las dos? — le pregunto Edward a su sobrina

— Tienes razón tío, me llevo la dos — y le dio una amplia sonrisa como si hubiera solucionado la paz mundial, él se la regreso

— Nessie — le llamo, ella solo lo miro — ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tanta amabilidad con Bella? Siempre te has mostrado muy cortante con todas las mujeres que has conocido —

— Nop, solo con las que tu me presentas — Edward levanto una ceja

— ¿Puedo saber el porque? ¿Y que tiene de especial o diferente Bella? —

— Es simple tío, Bella no te ve como si fueras un pastel de chocolate y estuviera muriéndose por comerte — le dijo seria, aunque a Edward le causo gracia las comparaciones infantiles de su sobrina, no sonrió

— ¡Nessie! Esas no son palabras para una señorita educada como tú —

— Tío, tú preguntaste, yo te respondo — le dijo tranquilamente

— Dios mío, para tener siete años a veces te expresas como toda una mujer de treinta —

— Es que ya soy grande, pero tú no lo quieres ver, siempre me tratas como si fuera una niña —

— Para mi, siempre serás una niña, así seas una anciana de sesenta, yo te seguiré viendo como una niña — Nessie bufo, simulando estar enojada, pero abrazo la pierna de su tío, no podía negar que adoraba que la tratara así, siempre tan protector y cariñoso, justo como su papá. La melancolía la invadió pero, prefirió borrarla y darle una sonrisa a Edward, no quería que se preocupara.

Luego de las compras, se dirigieron al apartamento, aun había muchas cosas que desempacar y mañana Nessie tenía que ir a clases.

-*-

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levanto temprano como de costumbre, aunque las clases empezaran a las ocho, ella siempre estaba media hora antes preparando la clase que daría, se ducho y arreglo, preparo algo ligero para el desayuno y partió hacia la escuela. Siempre iba a pie al trabajo, pues estaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio, además de que su adorada camioneta había decidido dejar de funcionar unos meses atrás, como ella no salía mucho y a los lugares que iba, siempre podía hacerlo a pie, no había pensado en comprar un auto nuevo.

Cuando llego, había unas cuantas profesoras que al igual que ella, siempre llegaban temprano, se dirigió al salón en el cual trabajaría este periodo, abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar los rayos del sol, esa mañana estaba haciendo un día precioso en Phoenix, a ella le encantaba el sol, aun se acordaba de lo mucho que había extrañado los días soleados de Florida cuando vivía en Forks, aunque no tenia mas quejas, habían sido años muy gratos allí junto a su padre. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se fue a la puerta para esperar a sus nuevos alumnos y ayudar a las demás profesoras a organizarlos, pues todos vendrían sin saber con quien estarían.

Edward despertó temprano a Nessie, era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela y no quería que llegara tarde. Nessie se levanto sin ningún problema, siempre había sido muy madrugadora, él no tenia ni una queja de ella, era una niña completamente bien portada, siempre hacia lo que él le decía y jamás armaba un berrinche, a veces hasta se extrañaba de lo madura que podría ser su sobrina y de lo fácil que era cuidarla, aunque tenia que admitir que para él, con apenas veinticuatro años el cuidar de una niña de siete a veces podía resultar bastante difícil, en ocasiones no sabia ni que hacer cuando se presentaban inconvenientes y especialmente cuando se enfermaba, eso era lo peor que podía pasar, verla enferma era lo mas terrible para él, especialmente porque se ponía tan nervioso que no sabia como actuar ni que medidas tomar.

Se habían mudado a Phoenix hacia más o menos tres meses, por un traslado que acepto gustoso, se habían hospedado en un hotel durante ese tiempo, pues lo costeaba la empresa para la que trabajaba, mientras le entregaban la que seria su oficina definitiva, cuando le dijeron en que lugar estaba su nueva oficina, se compro un apartamento lo mas cerca posible de su trabajo, pues no quería estar muy lejos de casa y descuidar a Nessie, la inscribió en el colegio mas cerca de ambos lugares para que no le quedara muy complicado pasarla a recoger, por suerte con los horarios de trabajo no tenia problemas, pues trabajaría a su ritmo y como ayuda había contratado a una asistente para que estuviera al pendiente de la oficina en su ausencia.

Le preparo el desayuno a Nessie, y luego de darle algunas indicaciones que aunque sabía estaban de más, jamás se cansaría de decírselas, después partieron al colegio.

— Si tío, me las se de memoria, me voy a portar bien, y te voy a esperar para que me recojas, no me voy a ir hasta que no llegues por mi — dijo con expresión cansada, aunque le resultaba divertido. Edward rio

— Muy bien, llegamos — Edward bajo del auto, ayudo a Nessie a bajar también y luego la tomo de la mano para dirigirse hasta dentro del colegio. Muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo, extrañadas de ver a un hombre y especialmente tan joven llevando a "su hija" como todos imaginaban, al colegio.

Se acercaron a una de las profesoras que estaban con las listas de los grupos ayudando a orientar a los alumnos.

— Buenos días — saludo con su cordialidad de siempre. La profesora se giro y al verlo se le quedo viendo embobada, Nessie rodo los ojos con fastidio, otra mas que veía a su tío como comida.

— Bu-Buenos días ¿en que te puedo ayudar? — le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta. Edward sonrió algo incomodo

— Quiero saber el grupo en el que estará este año mi sobrina —

— ¡Oh claro! ¿Cuál es su nombre? — le pregunto a un mas animada al escuchar la palabra "sobrina"

— Renesmee Cullen para Tercer grado — aunque generalmente a los siete años apenas cursaban primer o segundo grado, Renesmee había demostrado ser tan inteligente que la promovieron para tercero, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo. La profesora miro las listas de tercer grado y luego lo miro de nuevo a él

— Renesmee estará en Tercero A con la profesora Isabella, ella esta por acá a la derecha, afuera del salón numero cuatro — les señalo

— Muchas gracias — le dijo Edward antes de buscar el salón

— Para lo que quieras — le insinuó ella guiñándole un ojo. Nessie inmediatamente la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella ni cuenta se dio

Cuando llegaron fuera del salón, vieron a la que debía ser la maestra dándoles la espalda, mientras se despedía de una madre y le indicaba al niño que pasara al salón.

— Buenos días ¿Es usted la profesora Isabella? — ella se giro y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse

— ¡Bella! — grito Nessie emocionada y corrió a abrazarla

— Buenos días — Saludo ella a Edward con una sonrisa — ¡Hola Nessie! ¿Cómo estas? —

— ¡Feliz! ¡Vas a ser mi profesora de este año! — le conto emocionada

— ¿En serio? Que bien, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto ella, Nessie no podía tener mas de siete años

— ¡Siete! — respondió aun sonriendo

— La promovieron un año — Bella pudo ver el tono de orgullo en la voz de Edward

— Vaya, entonces eres una niña muy inteligente — ella solo le sonrió como respuesta — Bien, pasa al salón y ubícate donde quieras — Nessie asintió, pero antes corrió a abrazar a Edward

— Adiós tío, que tengas suerte en el trabajo — él le respondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

— Suerte Nessie, Pórtate bien —

— Sabes que siempre lo hago — el sonrió y ella se adentro al salón

— Todo me imagine menos que fueras profesora, te vez muy joven — comento Edward a Bella ya estando solos

— Si, te dije que adoro los niños —

— Se nota —

— Y no soy tan joven tengo veinticuatro años, pero hice mis practicas universitarias aquí, les gusto mi trabajo y me contrataron cuando termine mi carrera — dijo orgullosa

— Entonces eres buena en lo que haces — le dio una sonrisa

— Gracias, por cierto, necesito la información de la persona o las personas que van a venir a buscar a Nessie — por algún motivo Bella no quiso decir "padres de familia" — pues no dejamos que se vayan los niños con desconocidos o personas no autorizadas, además de quienes van a estar pendientes de sus estudios, y las reuniones que se realicen en el colegio, información, como teléfono, dirección y demás — le entrego una hoja para llenar. El asintió y la tomo

— Yo hare todo eso de las reuniones y solamente yo vendré a buscarla, nadie mas — Bella se moría por pregunta por su madre, pero no lo considero correcto, luego de llenar la hoja Edward le hablo nuevamente — Bella, me gustaría hablar algo contigo referente a Nessie, pues no quiero mal entendidos o inconvenientes, ya tuvimos suficientes con los del colegio pasado — ella asintió

— Claro, adelante —

— Veras — Edward no sabía como contarlo, sin causar compasiones para su sobrina, lo detestaba. En cierto modo se alegraba de que fuera Bella su profesora, al parecer había simpatizado con Nessie, y eso era algo muy importante — yo soy el único familiar que tiene Nessie, al igual ella lo es para mi, mi hermano y su esposa murieron en un accidente hace poco menos de un año y desde entonces yo me hago cargo de ella — Bella asintió algo sorprendida, pero en su cara no había rastro de lastima, como él estaba acostumbrado a ver, eso lo alegro y tranquilizo un poco — Nessie, lo ha tomado muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, pero por eso, no quiero que la traten con compasión ni lastima, es una niña obediente y comprensiva, además de ser muy estudiosa, aunque en su anterior colegio tuvimos un par de inconvenientes, pues a excepción de ti, cosa que me sorprende, Nessie no se la lleva muy bien con las mujeres que no sean de su edad, digamos que — el rio nervios — es un poquito celosa conmigo y recibí algunas quejas de sus profesoras por la forma en que ella las mira, de sus labios no sale ni una palabra, pero las fulmina con la mirada y eso causo unos cuantos problemas, pues una de sus profesoras se paso en los comentarios para con ella y la llamo huérfana — Bella frunció el seño al escuchar eso — como imaginaras, no me quede de brazos cruzados y aunque dicha profesora recibió la sanción merecida no quiero que se repita el mismo incidente — Bella afirmo comprendiéndolo

— No hay problema, por lastima no tienes porque preocuparte, nadie tampoco le va a faltar al respeto y yo me asegurare de eso, con respecto a los problemas que tuvo, me alegra mucho saber que al menos a mi no me tiene ese desprecio, es comprensible que al ser tu su único familiar ella se porte posesiva, es algo natural en los niños — el asintió

— Gracias por tu ayuda ¿A que hora, la paso a buscar? —

— Dos de la tarde —

— Bien, a esa hora estaré, de nuevo muchas gracias, hasta luego Bella —

— Nos vemos después Edward, que tengas buen día —

Luego de que Edward se marchara, Bella pensó en todas las palabras que le dijo, y con mayor razón se encariño con Nessie aun sin conocerla bien, además de parecerle sorprendente el hecho de que alguien tan joven como Edward se hubiera hecho cargo de una niña pequeña y no hubiera optado por abandonarla o regalarla, eso hablaba muy bien de él.

Entro al salón de clases y comenzó con las presentaciones de rutina, Nessie se había ubicado en las sillas de adelante y se le veía relajada y tranquila, conversando con algunos de sus compañeros cercanos a su sitio, durante el día pudo comprobar lo inteligente que era y lo bien que se desenvolvía para hablar con los demás, con razón la promovieron, ella no se expresaba como una niña de su edad, era demasiado madura si se le comparaba con el resto, ahí podía ver el punto al que se refería Edward, con que se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pues era de esperar que al tener Nessie esa forma de ser, su reacción ante la muerte de sus padres fuera diferente a la de los demás, aun así, ella quería saber un poco mas de ella y ver que tan cierto era esa apariencia madura y serena.

El día pasó rápido y faltando diez minutos para las dos de la tarde, sus alumnos ya estaban listos para partir, los padres de familia comenzaron a llegar a recogerlos. Nessie estaba sentada en su silla esperando por su tío.

— Bella — le llamo Nessie cuando ella estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas

— Dime Nessie —

— ¿Aun puedo ir a jugar a tu casa? —

— Claro que si, ¿Por qué no podrías? —

— Como ya eres mi profesora, pensé que estaría mal — ella negó

— Para nada, puedes venir cuando quieras —

— ¡Que bien! — Edward apareció en ese momento por la puerta del salón y Bella se pregunto si tanta belleza no seria pecado, cada vez que lo veía se convencía de lo perfecto que era

— ¡Hola! — las saludo a ambas, Nessie corrió y salto mientras él la atrapaba y la abrazaba dándole un beso en la frente — ¿Cómo te fue? —

— Como siempre, bien — respondió ella orgullosa

— ¿Es cierto? — le pregunto a Bella en broma, ella asintió — Bien, entonces eso merece un helado, pase antes por el súper y traje tu favorito — Nessie sonrió feliz y lo abrazo mas — ¿También vas a casa Bella? —

— Si, yo también voy saliendo —

— ¿Tienes auto? —

— No, lastimosamente murió hace un par de meses y no me he decidido a comprar otro —

— Entonces te llevamos — le afirmo

— No es necesario, no estamos lejos, me iré caminando —

— Por supuesto que no, vivimos en el mismo lugar, no me cuesta nada llevarte —

— ¡Vamos Bella ven con nosotros! ¿Si? — le rogo Nessie, su rostro le recordó al de su mejor amiga, lo peor de todo, es que siempre que ponía esa expresión, jamás le podía negar nada

— ¡Bien! Solo por hoy — dijo resignada, Edward no afirmo ni negó nada

Salieron del colegio, Edward con Nessie en brazos y con Bella al lado, varias profesoras y madres de familia se les quedaban mirando, la mayoría con envidia al ver lo bien acompañada que estaba Bella, Nessie al darse cuenta empezó a fulminarlas con la mirada, como ya era su costumbre, no le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres y mucho menos, cerca a su tío.

Llegaron al auto de Edward, un Volvo plateado bastante lujoso, según la opinión de Bella, Edward subió a su sobrina atrás y luego le abrió la puerta a Bella adelante, ella se sorprendió un poco al ver lo caballeroso que era, hoy en día, era difícil encontrar un hombre con esos modales. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al edificio, cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso frente a sus respectivos apartamentos, Bella le agradeció a Edward el haberla traído, se despidió y entro a su apartamento al igual que ellos.

Edward dejo a Nessie en el piso y luego guardo el helado en la nevera, pues no lo probarían hasta después del almuerzo, le pregunto a sus sobria por sus deberes y ella le contesto que no les habían dejado ninguno, Nessie puso algo de música clásica como era su costumbre, otra de las cosas sorprendentes para una niña de su edad, tomo uno de sus libros favoritos luego de cambiarse el uniforme y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala a leer un rato. Edward preparo el almuerzo y luego de que ambos terminaran de comer, se fue a su pequeño despacho, para revisar unos planos para un nuevo proyecto que había aceptado el día de hoy.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar, Nessie al estar mas cerca a la puerta, se acerco a abrir, no sin antes subirse a una silla y asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta como le había dicho su tío que hiciera antes de abrir sin saber quien era, la silueta que vio al otro lado de la puerta la hizo soltar un bufido de fastidio, se quedo unos segundos debatiendo, entre abrir y no hacerlo, mientras el timbre sonaba incesantemente.

— ¿Quién es? — le pregunto Edward al ver que no abría

— Tu novia — le dijo con una sonrisa completamente fingida y con la expresión de inconformidad en el rostro, detalle que obviamente no paso por alto Edward y debido al comentario adivino de quien se trataba

— Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia —

— Claro, ¿entonces porque viene? ¿Le digo que no estas? — pregunto sarcástica al saber la respuesta

— Trabajamos en la misma empresa Nessie, tal vez necesite algo —

— ¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana? ¿No podía haber ido a tu oficina? ¿Tiene siempre que venir a _nuestra_ casa? — el rio, la abrazo y le dio un beso

— Vamos Nessie, no es educado dejarla esperando tanto — le dijo cargándola para poder abrir la puerta

— ¡Edward! ¡Pensé que no estaban! — dijo alegre la chica mientras miraba coquetamente a Edward cuando le abrió la puerta, Nessie rodo los ojos

— Lo siento Tanya, estaba un poco ocupado — Tanya Denali formaba parte de la empresa para la que él trabajaba, la conoció unos días después de haber llegado a Phoenix, aunque le llevaba unos cuantos años, la edad no le quitaba lo guapa, él estaba consiente de que ella buscaba algo mas que una simple amistad, pero la verdad no estaba interesado en formar una relación ahora

— Si, ya veo — dijo ella mirando a Nessie con una fingida sonrisa de entusiasmo — ¿Cómo estas chiquita mía? —

— Bien — le dijo de manera cortante Nessie, Tanya rio con fastidio mal disimulado

— Siempre tan entusiasta — y le sobo los cabellos, Nessie corrió la cabeza evitando el toque

— Pasa Tanya ¿Qué se te ofrece? — dijo Edward para tratar de calmar el ambiente

— Solo venia a preguntarte como te fue en tu nueva oficina, pase por allá, pero tu asistente me dijo que ya habías salido —

— Si, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que luego de las dos de la tarde no iba a estar en la oficina? —

— Supongo que lo olvide — dijo como escusa

— No importa ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — Nessie rodo nuevamente los ojos, ¿para que le ofrecía que tomar? Ahora no se iría nunca, pensó

— Una copa de vino si no es molestia —

— Claro que no — Edward bajo a Nessie al piso y se dirigió a servirle a Tanya su vino. Nessie fastidiada ante la presencia de ella, tomo su libro y se fue a su habitación

— ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte en un apartamento tan sencillo? — Pregunto Tanya mirando todo el lugar — Yo pensé que te gustaría algo un poco mas lujoso, con el dinero que tienes me extraña que vivas en un lugar así —

— No me interesan esas cosas, el lugar es ideal porque esta cerca de mi oficina y la escuela de Nessie, puedo estar al pendiente de ella sin ningún inconveniente y es un lugar muy cómodo — respondió tranquilo

— Claro, tienes razón, pero ¿Nunca has pensando en enviarla a un internado? — Edward frunció el seño

— Claro que no, no veo el motivo —

— No te enojes, es solo que, ahí estarían más capacitados para formar a una niña de bien, no es lo mismo a que lo hagas tú solo, además eres muy joven, ¿no te parece mucha carga? —

— Para nada, Nessie es como si fuera mi propia hija, jamás ha sido una carga para mí — dijo algo molesto por el comentario, Tanya noto su error y se acerco acariciándole un brazo

— Te entiendo, y me gustaría decirte que, puedes contar conmigo _para lo que quieras_ — enfatizo con voz sensual — para eso estamos las _amigas_, siempre que necesites mi ayuda, puedes llamarme —

Edward se removió un poco incomodo, Tanya era una mujer muy hermosa, y aunque no era su tipo, el seguía siendo hombre y ese tipo de insinuaciones en una mujer tan bella, causaban efectos, especialmente si había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer; desde que estaba a cargo de Nessie no había tenido tiempo para estar con nadie y no es que la culpara a ella de nada, por supuesto que no, el adoraba a su sobrina, pero también tenia que reconocer que, era muy tentadora la oferta que le hacia Tanya.

Ella seguía acariciando su mano sobre la tela de la camisa, estaba acercándose lentamente al rostro de Edward, cuando Nessie la interrumpió.

— Tío, ¿sabes donde esta el libro que me préstate anoche? — Nessie había estado al pendiente de Tanya todo el tiempo, había escuchado claramente la conversación sobre el internado y eso hizo que la odiara mucho más, pero también aumento el amor que le tenía a su tío, cuando escucho la respuesta, así que con mayor razón decidió interrumpir al ver las claras insinuaciones de la tipa esa.

Edward por su parte rio divertido al ver la cara de disgusto de Tanya, podía jurar que su sobrina lo había hecho adrede y aunque si fuera otro, estaría disgustadísimo con ella, él, solo podía divertirse con el asunto, pero todo era porque Tanya no le interesaba en realidad, si algún día llegaba a tener algo con ella, no seria nada mas que meramente sexo.

— Lo dejaste en mi mesita de noche —

— ¿Puedes continuar leyéndomelo? — le pidió con cara de cordero

— Claro que si — luego miro a Tanya aguantando la risa — Bueno Tanya, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, pero creo que mi sobrina me necesita — ella aguanto un bufido de disgusto, siempre terminaban las cosas así, todo por culpa de esa mocosa, esa niña estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero estorbo para ella, se aseguraría de que el día que lograra conseguir por fin a Edward, lo convencería para enviarla a un internado.

— Bueno, entonces yo me voy, adiós Edward — le dijo despidiéndose con un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada altiva a Nessie y se acerco a ella — Adiós chiquita mía, cuídate mucho — Nessie solo le sonrió con fastidio pero no respondió. Luego de que Tanya se fuera Edward esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su sobrina

— ¡Eres terrible! No me gustaría ser tu enemigo — ella le respondió el abrazo

— Nunca lo serás, aunque no tientes tu suerte, saliendo con cualquier regalada como ella — definitivamente Nessie era mucho más madura y perceptiva que cualquiera, pensó Edward

— Okey ¿entonces quieres que te lea o hacemos algo más? —

— Me gustaría visitar a Bella, en el receso de hoy le hable de un par de libros que quiero leer y ella me dijo que los tiene y que me los prestaría cuando quisiera — Edward aun se sorprendía de lo bien que hablaba de Bella y de la alegría que se notaba cuando la mencionaba

— Esta bien, yo aprovecho a seguir un poco con los nuevos planos, pero no abuses de la confianza de Bella y no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo? Estarás aquí antes de la cena — ella asintió feliz — ¿Te acompaño? —

— Edward Cullen — él sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia cuando ella le decía así, se parecía mucho a su madre cuando se ponía seria — solo voy a cruzar el pacillo, no voy a otra ciudad —

— No puedes culparme por preocuparme —

— No lo hago, pero no exageres — el volvió a reír y levanto las manos

— Bien, me rindo, pero no me puedes negar el acompañarte hasta la puerta — ahora quien rio fue ella

— Está bien —

Y como dijo, la acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo esperando a que su sobrina tocara la puerta de su profesora, después de dos toques y un "voy", Bella salió dejando a Edward completamente petrificado, tenia unos short no demasiado largos pero lo justo para dejar ver unas excelentes piernas, una camiseta algo grande que llegaba un poco mas arriba de los shorts y descalza, a leguas se notaba que ahí adentro se escondió un cuerpo espectacular ¿Y esperaban que él luego de ver todo eso, continuara mas tiempo sin compañía femenina? Bella Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Nessie, una sonrisa verdadera y no falsa como la que le había regalado Tanya hace poco a su sobrina, Nessie se lanzo a abrazarla, de la misma forma que hacia solo con él, otro punto mas que lo sorprendió, ella la atrapo en el aire, la abrazo y beso en la mejilla, luego me dio una cálida sonrisa.

— Al parecer, hoy deicidio que seria un bien día para incomodarte — le dijo él en broma cuando pudo recuperar la respiración

— No digas eso, sabes que no me molesta para nada, antes me alegra tener algo de compañía — cierto, ahora que lo pensaba él no sabia si ella vivía sola, o acompañada o mas importante, si tenia novio — Como veras vivo sola y una visita de una amiga me vendría bien — le respondió inocentemente a la pregunta de Edward. El rio complacido sin saber porque, al menos no vivía con ningún hombre ¿Pero y eso que le importaba?

— Bueno, luego no te arrepientas — ella solo una corta carcajada, ambas se despidieron de él y entraron al apartamento


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Luego de un día de trabajo, Bella vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, una niña encantadora quien esta bajo el cuidado del hombre mas perfecto que pudo conocer._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE TI **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

Bella entro con Nessie hasta la cocina y la sentó en una de silla cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — le pregunto Nessie al ver la cocina llena de ingredientes

— Un pastel de chocolate relleno con dulce de leche, ¿vas a probarlo cuando lo termine? —

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto emocionada

— Claro que si, lo acabo de poner en el horno, luego lo voy a decorar con chocolate —

— ¿Me dejas ayudarte a decorarlo? —

— Si quieres — ella asintió — pero primero déjame ordenar un poco la cocina mientras se hornea

Luego de que Bella lavara algunos platos, recipientes, y limpiara un poco la mesada, llevo a Nessie a la sala

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mientras se hornea el pastel? — le pregunto Bella acariciándole el cabello

— Me gustaría mucho que me dejaras ver los libros que me mencionaste hoy —

— Por supuesto, ven, vamos a mi cuarto para buscarlos —

Ambas entraron al cuarto y Nessie no pudo evitar mirar todo el lugar, Bella era muy ordenada y todo se veía muy limpio. Se acercaron a un estante donde Bella tenia una infinidad de libros, Nessie se acerco y se quedo sorprendida.

— Bella, la mayoría de libros que hay aquí, mi tío también los tiene —

— ¿En serio? ¿A Edward le gusta leer? —

— Le encanta, gracias a él es que yo desperté mi gusto por los libros, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña siempre que iba a mi casa se sentaba a leerme, mi papá le decía que me iba a convertir en una "amargada" como él — se rio con nostalgia, Bella sintió el corazón oprimido al escucharla hablar de su padre

— ¿Querías mucho a tus padres? —

— ¡Si! Eran los papás mas dulces del mundo, ellos y mi tío eran lo único que tenia — dijo notablemente mas triste, Bella se arrepintió de mencionarlos

— Perdona Nessie, no tienes que contarme nada —

— No te preocupes, no me duele hablar de ellos —

— ¿En serio? — dijo algo sorprendida

— No, mi tío Edward me dijo que ellos están en el cielo cuidándome, que jamás me abandonarían y siempre estarían pendiente de mi y yo se que es así, por eso quiero estudiar mucho, para que estén orgullosos de mi ¿quieres escuchar sobre ellos? — pregunto emocionada, ella nunca hablaba de ellos con nadie que no fuera su tío, pero con Bella se sentía en confianza para poder hablar

— Claro que si, cuéntame — pregunto Bella al ver de nuevo la emoción en su rostro

— Mi papá se llamaba Emmet Cullen, era él hermano mayor de mi tío Edward, ellos se llevaban muy bien, aunque eran muy diferentes, mi tío es muy serio y reservado en cambio mi papá era muy alegre, siempre hacia chistes, especialmente sobre la infancia de mi tío Edward para hacerlo avergonzar, hablaba sin parar, pero era muy dulce especialmente con mi mamá y conmigo, físicamente tampoco se parecía a mi tío, él era grande y musculoso, yo me parezco mas a mi tío que a mi papá, aunque tengo lo ojos de él y muchas facciones de mi mamá, elle era hermosa, se llamaba Rosalie Cullen, su apellido de soltera era Hale, tenia un cuerpo de modelo según decía mi papá, el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos eran azules como el cielo y era muy dulce conmigo también, aunque mi papá decía que con el resto del mundo era muy estricta y tenia un genio de temer — sonrió al recordarlos

— Según me describes, tu madre era hermosa, no me extraña que tu salieras tan linda — dijo Bella

— Gracias — se ruborizo Nessie — luego te muestro el álbum de fotos que tengo en mi habitación, para que los conozcas —

— Hecho —

— ¿Y tu Bella tienes padres? —

— Si, mi papá se llama Charlie Swan, vive en un pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, es el jefe de policía de allá, mi mamá se llama Renée Dwyer y esta casada con Phil Dwyer vive en Jacksonville pues el es jugador de las ligas menores de beisbol —

— ¿Tus papis se separaron? — pregunto Nessie

— Si, yo era una bebe cuando mis padres se separaron, viví la mayoría de mi vida aquí con mi madre, pero cuando ella se caso de nuevo quise pasar un tiempo con Charlie en Forks, luego volví a realizar mi carrera y acá me instale definitivamente

— Vaya, mi papá y mi tío vivían en Forks de chicos con mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, pero cuando ellos murieron se mudaron a Los Ángeles, ahí vivíamos hasta hace cinco meses, pues a mi tío Edward le ofrecieron un traslado aquí en su trabajo —

— ¿En que trabaja tu tío? —

— Es arquitecto — dijo orgullosa — Y de los mejores, lo buscan mucho para que haga trabajos importantes — Bella sonrió ante el cariño con el que hablaba de Edward. Luego sintió la alarma del horno

— Ya esta listo el pastel ¿Vamos a adornarlo? —

— ¡Si! — Y ambas salieron a la cocina y empezaron a adornar el pastel — entonces ¿No tienes a ningún familiar aquí? ¿Estás sola? —

— Familia no tengo, tengo una amiga, mi mejor amiga, se llama Alice Brando, bueno ahora es Alice Whitlock, se caso la semana pasada con Jasper Whitlock y están pasando su luna de miel en estos momentos en Hawái, es como si fuera mi hermana, ya la vas a conocer cuando vuelva y vas a ver lo bien que se van a llevar, aunque ahora que lo pienso, según tu tío, tu no te llevas bien con ninguna mujer, a excepción de mi ¿Puedo saber porque? — aunque sabia la razón por la que odiaba al resto no sabia el porque con ella era diferente, quería preguntárselo personalmente

— Porque eres la única que no ve a mi tío Edward como si fuera este pastel y te lo quisieras comer — dijo señalando al pastel al cual le estaba poniendo unas fresas. Bella soltó una risita — además tu me hablas a mi porque quieres conocerme ¿no? — Pregunto, Bella asintió — Bueno, las otras solo lo hacen de manera hipócrita para ganarse a mi tío por medio mío, eso me da muchísima rabia y por eso a la mayoría las miro mal, en mi anterior colegio, la profesora Lauren siempre se acercaba a mi para preguntarme cosas sobre mi tío como yo no le daba información y la miraba mal, se enojo y empezó a gritarme — Aunque no especificara que, Bella ya lo sabia — pero a la que mas detesto es especialmente a Tanya —

— ¿Tanya? —

— Si, es una tipa que esta babeando por mi tío desde que llegamos aquí, pero no me gusta para él, aparte de que es mayor que mi tío, quiere enviarme a un internado — Bella frunció el seño

— ¿Estas segura de eso? —

— Si, hoy vino a molestar y la escuche proponiéndoselo a mi tío —

— ¿Y él que le dijo? — pregunto Bella alarmada

— Que no, él no seria capaz de enviarme a un lugar de esos — Bella suspiro

— Eso esta muy bien, pero Nessie, ¿no has pensado que tu tío algún día tiene que conseguir a alguien? O tu… —

— No — la interrumpió — a mi no me molesta que él tenga novia, lo que me molesta es que sea alguien que no se lo merezca, mi tío es demasiado bueno y yo quiero que este con alguien igual a él — Bella sonrió con ternura

— ¿Lo quieres mucho cierto? —

— Lo adoro, es como si fuera mi segundo papá, él siempre estuvo conmigo incluso antes de que mis padres murieran, y ahora que estamos los dos solos, me ha demostrado cuanto me quiere, sacrificándose el mismo solo para cuidarme —

— Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio, se le nota lo que te quiere, con un cariño así, cuidarte no puede ser nada parecido a sacrificio — Nessie sonrió

— Lo se, ¿Y tu Bella? ¿Tienes novio? — pregunto luego de sonreír

— No, hace mucho que no estoy con nadie, el amor no es mi fuerte —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Siempre escojo mal, por algún motivo, sea por mi o por esa persona, siempre tiene que terminar mal, aunque yo no he tenido muchas relaciones, he tenido dos novios y las cosas no salieron como pensé, después he salido a un par de citas pero nada que pase de un solo día, la verdad Nessie es que luego de mi ultima "relación" no estoy muy entusiasmada en conseguir otra, me da miedo — Bella no supo porque le conto eso a Nessie, solo lo había hablado con Alice, tal vez la madures y la personalidad de ella que la hacían tan especial, la hicieron sentir en confianza

— ¿Por qué terminaron? — pregunto curiosa

— Me engaño con una amiga — no tenia porque decirle que lo encontró teniendo relaciones con ella y que aparte le dijo que era una frígida. El timbre las interrumpió — espérame — Nessie miro el reloj de pared de la cocina, eran las siete y media de la noche

— ¡Debe ser mi tío! Dijo que estuviera antes de la cena, pero me olvide — se paro y siguió a Bella, cuando Bella abrió, efectivamente era Edward, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió al verlo

— ¡Hola! Venia por mi sobrina, es hora de cenar —

— Lo siento tío, pero me entretuve hablando con Bella y se me paso la hora —

— Tranquila — le dijo acariciándole el cabello — ¿No fue mucha molestia? — le pregunto a Bella

— Para nada, antes me ayudo a decorar un pastel, que por cierto, no te llevaste la mitad que te partí — le dijo a Nessie mientras corría a la cocina y le traía su parte del pastel

— ¡Tengo una mejor idea! — dijo animada cuando Bella volvió

— ¿Cuál? — preguntaron Bella y Edward

— ¿Podemos invitar a Bella a cenar con nosotros tío Edward? Es que Bella esta solita, no tiene familia aquí y su única amiga esta de luna de miel ¿podemos? — pregunto ilusionada

— Claro que si, si ella quiere — le pregunto a Bella con la mirada

— No quiero ser una molestia —

— No lo eres, si no aceptas, entonces pensare que Nessie también es una molestia para ti —

— ¡Claro que no!... esta bien, acepto — dijo resignada. Edward rio complacido

— ¡Si! Vas a ver lo delicioso que cocina mi tío —

— Solo déjame, me cambio —

— No hace falta, no vamos a ir a un restaurante lujoso Bella — le dijo Nessie — así estas muy linda ¿Verdad tío? — Edward le dio una rápida mirada a Bella, pues no quería poner la misma cara que tantas de las mujeres que Nessie odiaba

— Estas perfecta así — le dijo serio. Bella se sonrojo fuertemente y Nessie no paso desapercibido el sonrojo

Entraron al apartamento de Edward y Bella observo lo bien organizado que estaba, cualquiera pensaría que al ser él un hombre soltero a cargo de una niña pequeña, tendría la casa hecha un desorden, pero por el contrario, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Edward le ofreció asiento a Bella en el gran sofá de la sala mientras él iba a la cocina a poner la mesa.

— Déjame ayudarte tan siquiera a poner la mensa — se ofreció Bella

— De ninguna manera, eres mi invitada, tu espérame aquí, Nessie no dejes que mueva un dedo —

— Cuenta con eso — le sonrió a su tío, luego se dirigió al reproductor de música y puso el mismo Cd que cuando llego del colegio — ¿Te gusta la música clásica? — le pregunto a Bella luego de que empezara a sonar la música

— Hay muchos temas que me gustan, me sorprende que te guste — le dijo ahora a Nessie

— Otro mas de los hábitos que me pego mi tío —

— Claro de Luna me encanta — dijo Bella refiriéndose a la canción que sonaba

— Debussy es uno de mis favoritos y de mi tío también, ¿Vez? Tú y mi tío tienen mucho en común —

— ¿Hablando de mi? — dijo Edward regresando a la sala

— Si — afirmo Nessie — es que me sorprende los gustos tan parecidos que tienes tu y Bella en algunas cosas, la mayoría de los libros que ella tiene son los mismos tuyos tío, y también le gusta la música clásica —

— ¿Te gusta leer? — le pregunto Edward a Bella

— Si, puedo decir que los libros han sido mis mejores amigos desde pequeña, ellos y Alice mi mejor amiga — rio divertida

— Me sorprende — le dijo Edward

— ¿Por qué? — Bella lo miro extrañada

— Hoy en día, la mayoría de las mujeres prefiere hacer cualquier otra cosa, antes de leer un libro y por lo que dice Nessie, te gusta la buena literatura — ella sonrió

— Si de algo estoy orgullosa en la vida, es de no ser como las otras — le dijo Bella con una sonrisa amable. Edward se asombro un poco ante esa afirmación, Bella era muy interesante, sin poder evitarlo se quedo mirándola fijamente, Bella lo noto y se sonrojo

— Eso me parece muy bien — dijo desviando la mirada para no incomodarla — pero vamos, ya esta servida la cena, no quiero que se enfrié — Nessie no paso por alto las miradas de su tío para Bella y los sonrojos de esta, eso le dio una grandísima idea, haría que su tío y Bella estuvieran juntos, no había otra mujer mas perfecta para él, que ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre comentarios de trabajo, Edward le conto un poco a Bella sobre su carrera y los proyectos futuros de trabajo, Bella también conto sobre la suya y el colegio, hablaron luego de literatura y Nessie participo un poco, ya que ella también había leído algunos. Luego de la cena, Nessie partió la torta que había hecho Bella y tanto ella como Edward quedaron fascinados ante las habilidades reposteras de Bella, esta les prometió hornear luego un pastel solo para ellos.

— ¡Me olvidaba! — dijo de pronto Nessie cuando terminaron el postre

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Edward

— Es que, yo le prometí a Bella mostrarle mi álbum de fotos para que conociera a mamá y papá, pues aunque se los describí, quería que los viera con sus ojos, voy por el álbum — y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Edward se quedo en shock, Nessie, jamás hablaba de sus padres con alguien que no fuera él, aunque ella no mostrara tristeza ni depresión, no le gustaba hablar de ellos con nadie, y se sorprendía totalmente al ver que con Bella, alguien que apenas y conocía, lo hicieran de forma tan natural. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, Bella tal vez podría ser una buena compañía para su sobrina, ya era tiempo de que ella se abriera un poco mas.

— ¿Te hablo de Rosalie y Emmet? — le pregunto a Bella

— Si, ¿no debió hacerlo? No la vayas a regañar por favor — le dijo Bella angustiada por la niña

— No, no la voy a regañar, es solo que me sorprende, ella no habla de ellos con nadie que no sea yo, creo que después de esto ya no me puedo sorprender de nada que ella haga contigo, en verdad te debe apreciar muchísimo si esta haciendo estas cosas — Bella sonrió con cariño

— No sabes lo que me alegra saberlo, no se porque, pero le he tomado un gran cariño a Nessie, es una niña sorprendente —

— Si que lo es —dijo él nuevamente feliz, se notaba en la expresión de Bella que en serio el cariño que decía sentir por su sobrina era verdadero, eso lo alentaba mucho, Nessie necesitaba relacionarse con mujeres, no podía estar siempre evitándolas, solo esperaba que no se encariñara mucho con Bella, si ella se cansaba de Nessie, podría ser un duro golpe para ella

— ¡Aquí esta! — Entro animadamente Nessie con un álbum rosa en las manos — Mira Bella — le dijo acercándose a ella, Bella, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas — Bella te presento a mis padres — dijo mientras habría el álbum y le señalaba la primera pagina de este — ella es mi mamá Rosalie y el mi papá Emmet —

Bella se sorprendió ante la belleza de Rosalie y ante los músculos de Emmet, aunque en su expresión se le notaba que era alguien bueno, ahora que veía como eran, podía notar que en efecto los ojos de Nessie eran de su padre y algunas de las facciones de Rosalie, pero el resto era igual a Edward.

— Tú mamá era muy hermosa, parecía modelo — Nessie sonrió orgullosa

— Te lo dije, mi mamá era la mujer mas linda del mundo, aunque tu también eres muy bonita Bella y me agradas muchísimo — le dijo mientras se giraba y la abrazaba, Bella la abrazo y sintió una especie de calidad materna dentro de ella, nuevamente la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward, adoraba ver así de abierta a su sobrina con los demás

— Tú también me agradas mucho Nessie — le dio un beso en el cabello — Y tenias razón con lo de tu padre y tu tío, no se parecen en nada — Edward rio ante eso

— Gracias a Dios fue así —

— ¡Edward Cullen! — lo regaño Nessie

— Sabes que es broma — continuaron viendo fotos, algunas de navidad, otras de cumpleaños, de paceos y demás

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y creo que Nessie debería irse a dormir, mañana tienes clase — dijo Bella levantándose luego de ver todo el álbum, Edward cargo a Nessie y acompaño a Bella hasta la puerta

— Gracias por haber venido, fue muy agradable — le dijo Edward

— Gracias a ustedes por la invitación, la próxima será en mi apartamento y cocinare yo —

— ¿Y me harás ese pastel que prometiste para mi sola? — pregunto Nessie ilusionada

— Claro que si — sonrió Bella, se acerco a Nessie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Edward se tenso un poco al sentirla tan cerca y apreciar el olor de Bella, su aroma era a fresas, totalmente acorde con su personalidad — Que duermas bien — le dijo Bella a Nessie — Hasta mañana Edward —

— Hasta mañana Bella —

— ¡Bella! — la llamo Nessie cuando ella abría la puerta de su apartamento, ella giro — ¿Mañana te vas caminando al colegio? —

— Si, siempre lo hago — fue la simple respuesta de Bella

— ¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros? — le pregunto, luego miro a su tío — la llevamos ¿Cierto? — el asintió

— Por supuesto —

— No hace falta, en serio no quiero molestar además, salgo más temprano, siempre estoy media hora antes de las ocho —

— Yo no tengo molestia en salir mas temprano, siempre estoy lista a esa hora y se que a mi tío le seria mas fácil, así llega a las ocho en punto a su oficina ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntarle a Edward, él sonrió

— Si, si salimos a esa hora, puedo estar a las ocho en punto en mi oficina, y ya te dije que no eres una molestia Bella, antes me agrada que Nessie quiera pasar tiempo contigo, si tú no te opones a eso —

— Claro que no, me encanta estar con ella — sonrió

— ¡Bueno entonces esta decidido! De ahora en adelante te iras y volverás con nosotros — Bella acepto sin decir nada, ahora veía que al igual que su amiga Alice, a esa niña era difícil negarle algo

— Entonces nos vemos mañana — dijo Bella, ambos asintieron y luego cada quien se metió a su apartamento.

-*-

Las semanas transcurrieron, dando paso a los meses, Bella y Nessie cada día era mas amigas, Nessie la visitaba todos los días y eso le facilito un poco el adelanto de unos planos, para un nuevo proyecto a Edward, él por su parte estaba muy contento de ver la amistad que había surgido entre ellas, se notaba el cariño que se profesaban la una a la otra, además de que él también se había hecho amigo de Bella, pues en ocasiones y a petición de su sobrina, cenaban o almorzaban los tres juntos, incluso fueron al parque en una ocasión, así que con todo eso y con la forma de ser de Bella, era imposible no formar una amistad.

— Señor Cullen — lo interrumpió su asistente

— Dime Ángela —

— El Señor Eleazar lo llamo para informarle que tiene una reunión importante con el Señor Marco sobre sus planos, a las dos de la tarde aquí en su oficina —

— Imposible Ángela, tengo que recoger a esa hora a mi sobrina —

— Pero Señor Cullen, el Señor Marco sale de viaje hoy mismo, pues mañana sábado tiene una importante cita de negocios en Los Ángeles, no puede aplazar la reunión —

— ¡No puedo dejar a mi sobrina esperando! — respondió algo alterado

— Si quiere, yo puedo ir a recoger a su sobrina Señor — Edward pensó por unos segundos, Ángela era una buena chica, pero conociendo a su sobrina, tal vez no le guste que otra mujer la vaya a recoger, pero no podía hacer nada mas, era eso o dejarla esperando, además luego de que Nessie conociera a Ángela, vería lo buena persona que era, no podía poner escusas de que lo mirara como comida, porque ella era de las pocas que no lo hacia, estaba muy enamorada y se casaría pronto

— ¿Me harías ese favor? — Le pregunto, ella asintió — comunícame con el colegio de mi hija, tengo que avisar que iras tu, pide que te pasen con la profesora Isabella — Ángela hizo lo que le pidió

— Señor, ahí esta la profesora Isabella por la línea dos —

— Gracias — dijo y levanto el teléfono — ¿Bella? —

— _¿Edward? ¿Paso algo malo? _— pregunto nerviosa

— No, tranquila, pero se me presento un inconveniente y no puedo pasar a recogerlas, quería avisarte que mi asistente pasara a recoger a Nessie, tengo una reunión con un cliente y se va de viaje hoy mismo —

— _Si quieres, yo puedo llevarla conmigo a casa, total, vivimos cerca _— rio

— No quiero molestarte, ya bastante haces por mi sobrina —

— _¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es una molestia? No te preocupes, yo encantada me la llevo a casa, cuando se te presente otro inconveniente así, solo avísame _—

— Gracias Bella, prometo recompensarte por todo lo que estas haciendo —

— _No necesito que lo hagas, sabes que adoro a tu sobrina _—

— Está bien, Gracias, ella tiene una copia de la llave, dile que se cambie el uniforme por favor, nos vemos en la tarde, no creo que demore mucho aquí —

— _Okey, hablamos después, suerte en tu reunión, no te preocupes ni te apures, adiós _—

— Gracias nuevamente, adiós Bella — y colgó — no hace falta que vayas por mi sobrina Ángela — le dijo a su asistente — Pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda — ella asintió — prepara todo lo necesario para la reunión —

— Si Señor, con su permiso — y salió

-*-

Luego de colgar, Bella se dirigió a su salón a terminar las clases, a las dos en punto se acerco a Nessie cuando esta estaba lista para salir.

— Nessie, hoy nos iremos solas, tu tío me llamo porque se le presento un inconveniente en el trabajo, así que me ofrecí a llevarte —

— ¿Pasare la tarde contigo en tu casa? — pregunto emocionada, Bella pensó que tal vez se pondría triste porque Edward no la recogería

— Si, hasta que Edward venga estarás en mi casa —

— ¡Genial! —

— Dame un segundo término de recoger mis cosas y nos vamos —

Ambas salieron rumbo al edificio, Bella le dijo a Nessie que se fueran en taxi, pero ella se negó, alegando que esta vez quería caminar, cuando llegaron al apartamento de Bella, tomaron algo para refrescarse y luego Bella acompaño a Nessie al apartamento de Edward para cambiarse el uniforme como él había dicho, después regresaron al suyo y ella preparo el almuerzo para las dos. Después de comer jugaron póker y comieron golosinas. El timbre sonó.

— ¡Debe ser mi tío Edward! — Dijo Nessie emocionada — Yo le abro — y salió corriendo a la puerta, cuando abrió se lanzo a los brazos de según ella su tío, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era él, si no una chica — ¡hay lo siento, te confundí! —

— Tranquila, creo que la que se confundió fui yo, pensé que este era el piso tres — Bella corrió a la puerta al escuchar la voz

— ¡Alice! —

— ¡Bella! — Alice se lanzo a los brazos de Bella justo como lo había hecho Nessie con ella — ¡amiga que gusto me da verte! Te extrañe mucho… pero, ¡espera! — Le dijo soltándola — ¿Quién es esta hermosa niña que tienes aquí? — Dijo acercándose a Nessie — ¿Es tu alumna? — Nessie se ruborizo un poco

— Si, pero también es mi amiga y mi vecina —

— ¿Tu vecina? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? — le pregunto a ella

— Renesmee — le dijo, algo tímida

— Mucho gusto Renesmee, soy Alice Whitlock la mejor amiga de Bella — le tendió la mano, Nessie la acepto — ¡Que encantadora eres! —

— Gracias — Nessie aun seguía roja

— Bueno, mejor termina de entrar Alice y cuéntame como te fue ¿quieres algo de tomar? — dijo Bella cerrando la puerta, Alice negó, no quería tomar nada

— ¡Simplemente maravilloso! Soy tan feliz, Jasper es el mejor hombre del mundo — Bella sonrió, había extrañado mucho las locuras de su amiga

— ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu luna de miel de dos meses? Solo a ti se te ocurre eso — Alice sonrió

— Anoche, no te llame porque llegamos tardísimo y esta mañana cuando me levante imagine que estabas en la escuela, así que preferí venir y darte la sorpresa, pero dime ¿Estas cuidando a Renesmee? —

— Nessie — corrió ella, Bella se sorprendió, se supone que así solo la llamaban sus amigos — Me gustaría que me llamaras Nessie, me caes bien — Alice corrió a abrazarla

— Claro Nessie, ya vas a ver las buenas amigas que seremos —

— Si Alice, la estoy cuidando hoy — le respondió Bella — Su tío esta en una reunión así que me ofrecí a traerla y cuidarla mientras el vuelve —

— ¿Vives con tu tío? — pregunto Alice, Bella se tenso, tal vez incomodara a Nessie

— Si, mis padres murieron y él me cuida desde entonces — dijo tranquila, eso sorprendió a Bella. Alice se arrepintió de haber preguntado pero prefirió cambiar el tema

— Debe ser alguien genial tu tío — ella asintió sonriendo — Entonces ¿Eres amiga de Bella? —

— Si —

— ¿Puedo serlo yo también? — Nessie asintió — ¡Que bien! ¡Tendremos que salir de compras las tres y divertirnos juntas! — Bella rodo los ojos, jamás cambiaria

Continuaron hablando un rato más y Alice se les unió al juego de póker, mas tarde estaban jugando y Alice tenía a Nessie sobre sus hombros mientras giraba con ella y reían, el timbre sonó y Bella fue a abrir, encontrándose a Edward en la puerta

— ¡Hola! Perdona la tardanza — se disculpo Edward

— No te preocupes, pasa — Edward entro a la sala y se quedo petrificado, Nessie estaba en la alfombra sentada sobre el vientre de una completa desconocida, mientras le hacia cosquillas y se reían, definitivamente ya no se debería sorprender de nada que pasara cuando Nessie estaba con Bella, pero, esa chica no era Bella. Nessie al notar a su tío se levanto rápido y corrió a abrazarlo

— ¡Tío Edward! Ya volviste — él la abrazo y beso como siempre

— ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —

— ¡Si! Mira ella es la amiga de Bella, se llama Alice y es muy divertida — Alice se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Edward tendiéndole la mano

— ¡Hola! ¿Así que tú eres el tío de esta preciosidad? Soy Alice Whitlock — él le tomo la mano

— Edward Cullen —

— Bueno, creo que yo me voy, Jasper debe estar esperándome, fue un gusto conocerlo Edward, adiós Nessie, recuerda que me prometiste que saldríamos las tres de compras — Nessie sintió

— Si Alice, no lo olvidare —

— Nos vemos después Bella — le dio una abrazo a Bella y se marcho. Edward en serio estaba en shock, Nessie no solo estaba más abierta si no que prometía salir de compras con alguien que apenas conocía

— Bella, ¡me encanto tu amiga! — dijo Nessie

— Te lo dije, te llevarías bien con ella, Alice es una gran persona — ambas sonrieron

— ¿Y como te fue en tu reunión tío? —

— Aburrido como siempre, pero al menos mi cliente quedo a gusto con los planos, empezaran la construcción la próxima semana —

— ¡Que bien! Tenemos que celebrar —

— Justo eso les iba a decir, aunque Bella diga que no, de algún modo tengo que recompensarle el que te cuide ¿no te parece? — Nessie asintió — así que venia a invitarlas a salir —

— ¿A salir? — pregunto Bella

— Si, hay un restaurante Italiano que es el preferido de Nessie, me gustaría que fuéramos los tres, si no tienes problemas u otros planes — le pregunto a Bella

— Obviamente no tengo planes, ¿Cuándo has visto que los tenga? Y si, me encantaría ir — le respondió con una sonrisa

— ¡Que bien! ¡Vamos a salir! — grito Nessie

— ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida? —

— Con tu ropa de siempre Bella, es un lugar informal — ella asintió — llevare a cambiar a Nessie y a cambiarme yo también y te recojo a las siete ¿Te parece? —

— Me parece bien, a las siete nos vemos — Edward salió con Nessie y Bella se fue a arreglar


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Luego de un día de trabajo, Bella vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, una niña encantadora quien esta bajo el cuidado del hombre mas perfecto que pudo conocer._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE TI **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Tres**

Aunque Edward hubiera dicho que podía usar su ropa de siempre, Bella puso un poco mas de esmero en arreglarse esta vez, se cepillo el pelo y se lo soltó, se puso un jean azul oscuro ajustado, de los tantos que Alice le había comprado, una blusa azul rey de tiras y unas botas negras sin tacón, se maquillo suavemente, pues nunca había sido muy fanática al maquillaje, solo se puso algo de rímel, un poco de sombra azul y brillo. A las siete en punto el tiemble de su apartamento sonó.

— ¡Esta sin seguro, pasen! — les grito Bella desde su cuarto, se puso algo de perfume, busco su cartera, el celular y salió — Estoy lista, podemos irnos — dijo entrando a la sala.

Edward se quedo nuevamente corto de aire, aunque Bella estuviera sencilla, se veía radiante. Nessie noto la reacción de su tío y disimuladamente le cerro la boca, Edward carraspeo avergonzado de que su sobrina lo viera en ese estado. Bella por su parte estaba de igual modo, parado junto a la puerta y con Nessie en brazos, estaba el hombre más hermoso del mundo, lo tenía que admitir, se veía soñado, con un jean azul claro, una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y el pelo como siempre desordenado, tenia un toque juvenil y despreocupado que le quedaba de maravilla.

— Ehm, vamos entonces — articulo Edward después de su inspección a Bella. Bajaron al estacionamiento y como era su costumbre Edward les abrió la puerta a ambas mujeres, luego subió él y partieron al restaurante

Acomodados ya en una mesa del restaurante italiano y cada uno con un plato de comida, se encontraban los tres platicando amenamente, quienes los veían podrían decir que eran una pareja de casados con su pequeña hija en una cena familiar.

Edward por su parte se sentía muy a gusto, Bella era una mujer encantadora y con ella podía ser el al cien por ciento, no tenia que fingir sonrisas cordiales porque con ella le salían siempre naturales, tenían gustos muy parecidos, lo que le facilitaba hablar y hablar por horas sin cansarse, además y lo mas importante, Nessie la adoraba, y Bella igual a ella, toda la cena se la pasaba al pendiente de Nessie, le limpiaba cuando se ensuciaba y nunca la excluyo en las conversaciones. Ahora que lo analizaba, ambos se estaban volviendo muy dependientes de ella, tanto Nessie como él, se estaban acostumbrando mucho a la presencia de Bella, y pensándolo de forma racional, era peligroso, cuando Bella consiguiera un novio, cuando quisiera formar un hogar, ya no tendría tiempo para compartir con ellos, él podría seguir sin problemas, pero Nessie, ella era quien le preocupaba, el punto era que él no podía separarla de Bella, mas aun, cuando veía lo bien que se estaba portando Nessie, estaba siendo mas abierta con los demás, solo le quedaba esperar y dejar el tiempo transcurrir, mientras rezaba porque las cosas resultaran bien.

— ¡Edward Cullen! — dijo fuertemente Nessie

— Perdón, me distraje ¿me decían? —

— Tío bájate de la nube, te preguntaba si podía comer de tu postre — él sonrió

— No tienes ni que preguntar, comételo todo — le paso el plato

— ¡Gracias! —

— ¿Edward? — Nessie frunció el seño al reconocer la voz. Edward se giro y se encontró a Tanya parada a su lado, envuelta en un mini vestido rojo, que le tapaba a penas lo necesario. Tanya miraba mal a Bella

— Tanya, que gusto encontrarte —

— Lo mismo digo querido Edward ¿puedo compartir la mesa con ustedes? —

— Ya terminamos — sentencio Nessie, Bella le dio una mirada de desacuerdo a Nessie

— Que lastima pero ¿no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante? —

— Claro, perdona mi falta de cortesía, Tanya te presento a mi amiga Bella Swan, Bella ella es Tanya Denali una compañera de trabajo — Bella se sorprendió un poco, pues no espero que el la presentara como amiga suya, si no de Nessie. Tanya por su parte, se moría de rabia porque a ella la presentara como una compañera

— Que gusto querida — le tendió la mano

— Igualmente — le respondió el gesto Bella. Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar al mozo y pedir la cuenta

— Bueno Tanya, fue un gusto verte, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya, no quiero que Nessie se desvele — dijo luego de pagar la cuenta

— Claro querido, que pasen buena noche — dijo entre dientes. Nessie se acerco a Bella y le pidió que la cargara, Bella así lo hizo y Nessie la abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida, hasta donde ella tenia conocimiento, esa mocosa no se llevaba bien con ninguna mujer, pero al parecer había expresiones. Nessie sonrió complacida al ver su sorpresa y Edward disimulo una risita al comprender lo que había hecho su sobrina, la única perdida era Bella.

Cuando estuvieron el auto Nessie por fin hablo.

— Bella, acabas de conocer al peor de mis tormentos — le dijo ella a Bella desde el asiento de atrás

— Nessie no digas eso — le trato de reprender Bella

— ¿Acaso no viste lo hipócrita que es? —

— No puedo sacar ninguna conclusión, apenas y cruce palabra con ella — Edward no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada — ¿De que te ríes? —

— De la cara de Tanya cuando Nessie te abrazo y te beso, casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, como pudiste ver, Nessie se porta siempre muy _agradable_ con ella y ver lo cariñosa que fue contigo, para ella debe ser una gran sorpresa —

— ¿Por eso hizo esa expresión? — él asintió. Bella se uno a sus risas

Luego de veinte minutos, llegaron por fin al edificio, Edward estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento cuando un grito de exclamación de Bella lo sobresalto.

— ¡Hay no! —

— ¿Paso algo Bella? — pregunto Edward

— ¡Olvide la llave adentro! No lo puedo creer, solo esto me pasa a mi — Edward soltó una carcajada

— Y esta tardísimo para llamar a un cerrajero — Bella puso cara de horror

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —

— Vas a tener que dormir con nosotros — le dijo Edward

— ¡Si! Bella puede dormir conmigo — grito emocionada Nessie. Bella iba a objetar pero Edward la interrumpió

— No acepto negativas, vamos — la jalo de una mano hasta dentro del apartamento

— Lo bueno es que mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir las dos Bella — le conto Nessie

— Aun sigo sin creérmelo, suficiente tengo con mi torpeza como para sumarle olvidadizos — Edward volvió a reír

— A todo el mundo nos pasa, deja de mortificarte — Bella suspiro — voy a buscarte algo de mi ropa para que puedas dormir cómoda — le dijo mientras se perdía en su habitación, minutos después volvió con una camisa un pantalón de pijama, ambos le quedaban ajustados — Es lo mas pequeño que tengo — le dijo tendiéndole la ropa

— Esta bien así, gracias — le dijo ella tomando la ropa

— ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! — jalo Nessie a Bella a su habitación, no sin antes despediré de su tío — ¡Buenas noches tío Edward! —

— Buenas noches a las dos — Bella solo alcanzo a despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa. Edward sonrió, definitivamente la cercanía de Bella hacia muy feliz a su sobrina. Luego se metió a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó.

Nessie se había quedado hasta muy tarde hablando con Bella, ella no se opuso pues mañana seria sábado y no tendrían que madrugar, al final la niña cayo dormida por la fatiga e inconscientemente se abrazo a Bella todo lo que pudo, ella por su parte la abrazo igual.

— Te quiero mucho Bella — dijo Nessie dormida

El corazón de Bella se oprimió, esa niña se había adueñado completamente de su amor, se había encariñado demasiado con ella, la consideraba como su propia hija y tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, pues lo mas seguro es que Edward luego querría formar una hogar y darle una madre a Nessie, que aunque él no fuera el verdadero padre, sabia de sobra que ella lo quería como uno, así que lo mas lógico es que le quisiera dar lo mas parecido a una familia y cuando eso pasara, ya no habría lugar para ella, pero no había vuelta atrás, aunque luego le doliera, Bella no tenia fuerza para separarse de Nessie.

Bella se levanto suavemente de la cama para no despertar a Nessie, tenía sed y quería tomar un vaso de agua, salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación y se encamino a la cocina. Cuando volteo en el pasillo para entrar a la cocina se choco con algo duro y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, ese algo, que mas bien era un alguien, la atrapo por la cintura evitando que callera.

Levanto la mirada en la oscuridad y pudo ver gracias a los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana de la sala, que se trataba de Edward. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por largo rato, Edward aun tenia a Bella agarrada por la cintura, muy cerca de su cuerpo, notando que ella solo traía puesta la camisa que él le presto, no se había puesto el pantalón, inconscientemente comenzó a masajearle la cintura delicadamente, en ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual, Bella tenia las manos sobre el pecho de Edward y podía sentir lo bien formado y duro que estaba, la tensión sexual entre ambos eran evidente, pero un ataque de cordura en Edward lo hizo reaccionar y separarse, él no podía tener nada con Bella, si empezaban algo y se arruinaba, la que sufriría mas seria Nessie y no podía permitir eso.

— Me asustaste Bella — le dijo luego de soltarla

— Lo siento — dijo bajando la cabeza, se había sonrojado ante la escena que acababan de realizar y no quería que él lo notara. Pero Edward lo noto — tenía sed y venia por un vaso de agua —

— No te disculpes, la culpa fue mía, también tenía sed, pero no prendí la luz de la cocina —

— No hay problema —

— Te acompaño a la cocina Bella, me gustaría que habláramos sobre algo — ella asintió pero cuando fue a dar un paso para continuar, se tropezó con sus propios pies y volvió a perder el equilibrio, pero Edward nuevamente la sostuvo, aunque esta vez se aseguro de soltarla con el tiempo debido — Déjame guiarte, no quiero que tengas un accidente — le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la cocina, Bella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en donde él la tenia sujeta. Edward llego a la cocina, encendió la luz y le sirvió un vaso de agua a Bella

— ¿De que quieres hablar? — pregunto ella luego de tomarse el agua

— Bueno, no se como empezar —

— Por el principio — sonrió

— Bella, veras, creo que es mas que obvio el cariño que siente Nessie por ti ¿no? — Bella asintió — yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu sientes lo miso por ella y no sabes lo feliz que eso me pone, pero también me preocupa —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto ella nerviosa, no quería que le dijera tan pronto que tenia que separarse de Nessie

— Me da miedo Bella —

— ¿Miedo de que? Se un poco mas claro Edward — le apuro

— Tengo pavor porque se que llegara el día en que tu quieras formar un hogar y tener tu propia familia, creo que en este tiempo hemos abusado mucho de ti y se que cuando tu decidas tener una relación ya no abra mucho espacio para Nessie y eso me preocupa, para ella será un golpe muy grande —

— ¡Espera! — Lo interrumpió Bella — ¿Me estas diciendo que tu preocupación es porque yo deje a Nessie de lado cuando tenga alguna relación? —

— Si —

— No seas tonto Edward, eso jamás pasara, si te soy completamente sincera, yo estaba pensando lo mismo contigo, cuando tu quieras formar una relación se que no es correcto que yo este merodeando cerca y la verdad me dolería muchísimo separarme de Nessie, yo la veo como si fuera una hija para mi —

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú también pensabas eso? — ella asintió, él le tomo una mano con las suyas — ¡pero claro que no! Yo no seria capaz de separarlas nunca, aunque yo llegara a tener una relación, jamás podría apartar a Nessie de tu lado — Bella sonrió y puso su otra mano sobre las de Edward

— Gracias, la verdad es que yo los veo a ustedes dos como una familia para mi, y a veces me siento incomoda pensando esas cosas, porque se que no tengo ese derecho — el se llevo sus manos a los labios y las beso, Bella casi comienza a hiperventilar

— No digas eso Bella, tu ya eres parte de esta familia, después de tu llegada a nuestras vidas, es imposible imaginarnos sin tu compañía, eres alguien muy importante para Nessie… y para mi — Bella se puso nerviosa

— Ustedes dos también son muy importantes para mi — le dijo sonrojada

— Entonces creo que puedo dormir en paz — cambio un poco el tema Edward, no quería de vuelta toda esa tensión sexual que se formaba cuando estaban solos — ya que sabemos que, ni tu te quieres alejar de Nessie, ni yo quiero que lo hagas, entonces puedo respirar tranquilo — ambos rieron

— Sera mejor ir a dormir, es tarde — se levanto ella

— Tienes razón, que descanses Bella — y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Bella se puso aun mas roja, pero para que Edward no lo notara se escabullo rápido a la habitación de Nessie murmurando un "tu también"

Esa noche ninguno durmió, ambos pensaban en las sensaciones que habían sentido estando junto al otro.

Edward fue el primero en levantarse, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los tres, cuando tuvo la mesa puerta, fue a la habitación de Nessie a despertarlas, cuando entro, sonrió con ternura al ver el cuadro que representaban Bella y Nessie. Ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, en posición de lado y abrazadas una a la otra. Si no fuera porque eran más de las diez de la mañana y porque el desayuno se enfriaba, no las despertaría.

— ¡Despierten bellas durmientes, el desayuno se enfría! — las movió leventemente por los hombros. La primera en despertarse fue Bella, lo miro y luego se sentó sobresaltada

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto mirando a todos lados

— Pasan de las diez, pero tranquila hoy es sábado ¿recuerdas? — ella suspiro con alivio

— Es cierto —

— ¡Buenos días a los dos! — dijo una animada Nessie, se arrodillo en la cama, y tomo a Edward por el cuello, pues él aun estaba medio inclinado hacia ellas, le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo jalo a la cama con ellas, Edward no pudo evitarlo y cayo sobre Bella con Nessie en medio mientras todos reían

— ¡Renesmee! ¡Suéltame que las puedo lastimar! — le dijo con enojo mal fingido, aun así ella no lo soltó, pero segundos después lo hizo, luego de sentir las cosquillas que le hacia su tío

— ¡Tramposo! — le regaño Nessie mientras le aventaba una almohada estampándosela en la cara, ambas mujeres empezaron a reír sin control

— ¿Les parece divertido? — pregunto él riendo

— Completamente — dijo Bella, pero segundos después tenía la almohada estampada en su cara, aunque sin fuerza. Ese acto desato, una de la más conocida y antigua de las guerras, la de almohadas, plumas empezaron a caer por todo lado, mientras Nessie y Bella atacaban a Edward el cual se había atrincherado tras el sofá de la habitación de Nessie

— ¡Me rindo! — Dijo Edward levantando las manos al cielo y viendo que no le quedaba ninguna almohada cerca — ustedes ganan — ambas hicieron una pose de victoria

— Que vergüenza tío, te ganaron una niña y una mujer que no puede caminar mas de tres pasos sin tropezarse — los tres rieron

— Bueno, eran buenas contrincantes — volvieron a reír — pero terminando la broma, venia a despertarlas, porque hace rato prepare el desayuno, ya debe estar frio — ambas asintieron y salieron siguiendo a Edward hasta la cocina.

Luego del desayuno, Edward llamo a un cerrajero para que abriera la puerta de Bella, mientras ellas estaban viendo televisión en la sala, luego de la llamada, Edward se les unió. Después el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, ella contesto, cruzo un par de palabras con quien parecía ser Alice, le explico el porque no contestaba en su apartamento y donde se encontraba, hablaron un poco mas y al final quedaron de encontrarse para la tan prometida salida de compras de solo chicas, en la cual él no estaba incluido. Más tarde llego el cerrajero y abrió la puerta, Bella se escabullo adentro de su apartamento con prisas pues no tardaba en llegar Alice por ellas, Nessie también se fue a arreglar y al cabo de una hora, Edward se encontraba completamente solo en el apartamento y sin nada interesante que hacer.

Resignado y aburrido, decidió dirigirse al piano de cola que tenia en su mini estudio, estuvo tocando un par de canciones, cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. No podían ser las chicas pues Nessie tenia llave, se levanto suavemente y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era Tanya.

— Tanya, que gusto verte — le dijo por cortesía

— ¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estas? Pasaba a saludarte — la verdad es que ella había visto a la mocosa y la intrusa en el centro comercial, por lo que dedujo que Edward estaba solito, y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad

— Muy bien gracias, pasa —

— ¿Estas solo? —

— Si, Nessie salió con Bella y una amiga —

— Que lastima, tenia ganas de ver a la chiquita — Edward rodo los ojos sin creerle — ¿Entonces te dejaron solito? — le dijo con voz sensual

— Completamente solo —

— Hay, pero yo puedo hacerte compañía — dijo mientras se acercaba coquetamente hasta Edward, le paso las manos por el pecho y Edward se pregunto, ¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo que con Bella la noche pasada? Bella ni siquiera tenia intensiones de seducirlo y lo había logrado mucho mejor que Tanya y sus obvias intenciones — ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasamos un rato agradable? —

Nuevamente la insinuación, esta seria una gran oportunidad si consideraba las veces en las que podía estar en compañía femenina sin preocuparse por Nessie, fácilmente el podría arrastrar a Tanya hasta su habitación y pasar un buen rato si se lo proponía… pero no, no lo haría, lo curioso de todo, es que esta vez no era por Nessie, era algo mucho mas importante, aparte de que Tanya no le estaba provocando el mas mínimo mal pensamiento, estaba el detalle de que no se había podido sacar a Bella de la cabeza, era tan diferente al resto, ella jamás había intentado seducirlo, nunca le había hecho un comentario con dobles intenciones, cuando estaba a su lado nunca se le vio un movimiento coqueto, ella siempre era igual en todo momento, dulce y cariñosa, aunque la noche pasada, pudo sentir la tensión sexual en el aire, eso hacia que declinara con mayor razón la invitación de Tanya, a Bella le había salido tan natural el seducirlo que ni ella misma estaba consiente.

— Gracias Tanya, pero Bella y mi sobrina no tardan en llegar —

— ¿Así que esta vez no es por tu sobrina? — Edward frunció el seño

— No se de que hablas —

— Claro que lo sabes, puedo imaginarme que estas esperando que esa niñita te caliente la cama ¿no? Ya que es la preferida de tu sobrina, me imagino que con ella no has tenido interrupciones — le dijo irritada y frustrada

— ¡No te permito que hables así de ella! — le dijo furioso — ¡Tu no tienes idea de nada Tanya! Así que si eres tan amable te puedes ir yendo de una vez — le dijo abriendo la puerta

— Bien, pero veremos cuanto dura llevártela a la cama y cansarte de ella — le dijo antes de salir, Edward cerro la puerta con fuerza, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerro los ojos, su sobrina tenia razón, esa mujer era toda una víbora.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo frio y calmarse, pronto llegaría su sobrina y no quería que lo viera alterado, no pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Nessie sonriente y llena de bolsas, arrastrando a una notablemente irritada y cansada Bella igualmente llena de bolsas.

— ¡Hola tío! — le dijo abrazándolo

— Veo que compraron muchas cosas — mientras miraba las bolsas

— ¡Si! Alice nos llevo a todas partes, trajimos de todo — sonrió feliz

— Por lo que veo te gastaste todo el dinero que te di — ella sonrió afirmando — y tambien que Bella no la paso tan bien como tu — dijo luego de ver a Bella desplomarse en el sillón a su lado

— Adivinas bien, es horrible salir con Alice, no paramos un segundo — se quejo Bella. Edward se levanto y fue a la cocina

— ¿Quieres un té? —

— Me sentaría de maravilla — le respondió sonriendo

— ¿Y tu Nessie? —

— Yo no quiero nada tío, gracias, pero voy a ir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, me duele un poco la cabeza — el asintió

— Yo seria feliz si solo me doliera la cabeza — se volvió a quejar Bella. Luego de un rato y de un par de tés para Bella esta se despido de ambos para irse a su apartamento y dormir toda la vida si era posible.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Luego de un día de trabajo, Bella vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, una niña encantadora quien esta bajo el cuidado del hombre mas perfecto que pudo conocer._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE TI **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Bella se dio una ducha de agua caliente para relajar los músculos, se puso su pijama de verano, que constaba de un short y una camisa ajustadas, pero muy cómodas, y se lanzo a la cama en un clavado, inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

El estruendo de la puerta siendo golpeada insistentemente y el timbre la sacaron de su sueño, asustada miro la hora en el reloj de mesa que tenia y marcaban la una y veinte de la mañana, aun mas asustada se levanto, pues a esa hora solo podían ser cosas malas, corrió hasta la puerta y se encontró a un preocupado Edward.

— ¡Bella! Perdona que te levante a esta hora, pero es que no se que hacer, Nessie esta ardiendo en fiebre — ella no le dio tiempo a decir mas, salió corriendo hasta el apartamento seguida de Edward

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de la fiebre? — le pregunto cuando estaban por llegar a la habitación

— Hace como quince minutos, acostumbro pasar por su habitación en las noches, para ver que este bien y me preocupo verla bañada en sudor, me acerque y estaba muy caliente y quejándose en sueños, ya le tome la temperatura y tiene cuarenta grados —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— No se que hacer Bella, cuando se enferma, pierdo totalmente el control, por eso te fui a buscar, no tengo a quien mas recurrir —

— Tranquilo, hiciste bien — dijo Bella llegando junto a Nessie, efectivamente estaba bañada en sudor — lo primero que tenemos que hacer es bajarle la fiebre, trae agua fría y un pañuelo — Edward corrió de inmediato por las cosas, Bella destapo a Nessie todo lo que pudo y le recogió un poco el cabello para que no se le pegara a la cara, en ese momento Edward llego con lo que le pido, e inmediatamente ella empezó a tratar de bajarle la temperatura

— ¿Se pondrá bien cierto? — Pregunto Edward preocupado

— Claro que si, es normal que se enfermen, pero lo importante es bajarle la fiebre, luego de eso, trataremos de darle algún té para que duerma tranquila. Cambia el agua por favor, ya se calentó —

Después de media hora, lograron bajarle un poco la fiebre.

— Aquí tienes el té — le entrego Edward a Bella

— Gracias… Nessie — la llamo, ella abrió pesadamente los ojos

— ¿Bella? —

— Si corazón, soy yo, bébete este té por favor, te dio fiebre y esto te ayudara a dormir mas tranquila — ella no respondió nada, se tomo el té sin renegar, minutos mas tarde, estaba completamente dormida — Edward, ve a dormir un poco, ya esta mejor, yo la vigilare mientras le sigo haciendo paños de agua fría para terminar de bajarle la fiebre —

— No quiero dejarlas solas, yo me quedo contigo —

— No hace falta que estemos los dos despiertos, nos vamos a cansar y al final ninguno terminara cuidándola, anda a dormir, yo me quedo con ella ahora y cuando este cansada te despierto para descansar ¿te parece? — Edward gruño pero acepto

— Está bien, pondré el despertador dentro de dos horas, para que luego tú duermas —

— Okey —

— Si algo pasa, por mínimo que sea, me despiertas por favor —

— Te lo prometo —

Edward salió hacia su habitación pensando en que no podría dormir, pero cuando toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormido. Luego de un rato, no sabría decir cuanto, alguien lo movía.

— Edward — era Bella — ¡Edward! — Al recordar a Nessie y la fiebre, se sentó rápidamente, golpeando la frente de Bella en el proceso — ¡Hay! — se quejo ella

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención ¿Te golpee muy fuerte? — le dijo mientras, la sentaba a su lado y le sobaba la parte golpeada

— Vaya que tienes la cabeza dura — se quejo de nuevo

— Perdóname Bella — ella rio

— No hay problema, debo anotar para la próxima correr unos cuantos metros luego de despertarte — el rio también

— En verdad lo siento, es que me acorde de Nessie y me asuste. ¡Nessie! ¿Venias a decirme algo? ¿Está bien? —

— Calma Edward, ella esta perfectamente, eso era lo que venia a decirte, la fiebre bajo totalmente hace media hora y ahora esta durmiendo muy tranquila — el suspiro tranquilo

— Gracias Bella, no se que habría hecho sin ti, es lo peor que puede pasar, que se enferme, me pongo tan nervioso que no pienso racionalmente, discúlpame por despertarte — ella sonrió con cariño

— No te preocupes, es normal, y no te disculpes, cuando se trata de ustedes, puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, yo siempre voy a venir — luego Bella sintió algo que no se esperaba, Edward la abrazo

— Gracias de verdad, no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —

— No tienes que hacerlo, pero si te hace feliz, con que me dejen estar a su lado es suficiente — Edward llevo sus manos al rostro de Bella para mirarla a los ojos

— Para mi, eso es algo primordial Bella, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado, especialmente del mío — y es que él lo había analizado mucho, luego de la visita de Tanya había pensado mucho la situación, aparte de Nessie, otra razón importante por la que no quería que ella se fuera, era por él, porque él también la necesitaba

— ¿Qué me quieres…?— no alcanzo a continuar, Edward la estaba besando

Bella estaba paralizada, Edward la estaba besando, le había dicho que no quería que se fuera de su lado y ¿ella se quedaba quieta y no hacia ni respondía nada? Cuando Edward se iba a separar al ver que ella no le respondía, Bella le cruzo los brazos por el cuello y lo acerco a ella para responderle el beso, él la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él.

— Te quiero decir, que me enamore de ti Bella — le respondió luego del beso — estoy loco por ti, se que puede sonar raro, que apenas nos conocemos, pero te juro que es verdad —

— Te creo — le corto Bella — te creo, porque yo también siento lo mismo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti Edward — él sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, luego volvió a besarla.

Edward recostó a Bella suavemente en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, continuaron besándose largo rato, hasta que el beso subió de tono y Edward se separo lentamente.

— Sera mejor que paremos ahora o no respondo luego — le dijo seriamente él, aunque se moría por estar con ella, no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera y era mejor parar ya antes de cometer un error

— ¿Y si yo no quiero que pares? — él abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Estas segura? —

— Totalmente, aunque, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil, no voy haciéndolo con cualquiera que me diga palabras bonitas, hace mucho que no estoy con nadie y si te soy sincera, tengo muy poca experiencia, pero quiero hacerlo — se ruborizo completamente. Edward sonrió y le acaricio nuevamente la mejilla

— No quiero que te arrepientas luego Bella, eres importante para mí y no deseo que por un momento de pasión las cosas resulten mal —

— Si de algo estoy segura, es que no me voy a arrepentir y de que esto no es solo pasión — él la beso nuevamente

— Bien, pero si luego te arrepientes, dímelo — ella asintió

Se besaron nuevamente de forma cariñosa y dulce, las caricias no se hicieron faltar por mucho tiempo más, pero al igual que el beso, eran tranquilas y suaves, con amor, Edward empezó a acariciar el vientre de Bella por debajo de la blusa del pijama y suavemente fue subiendo mientras se llevaba la prenda con ellas para quitarla, Bella por su parte acariciaba el torso desnudo de Edward y se detenía en el pecho, deleitándose con sus pectorales bien formados, minutos después ambos estaban desnudo y contemplándose por completo mientras acompañaban las caricias con besos.

— ¡Eres hermosa! — le dijo Edward a Bella sobre su cuello mientras le besaba el pulso, ella no dijo nada y se sonrojo completamente cuando Edward descendió y le beso uno de sus senos, Edward lo noto y soltó una risita, luego beso el otro seno mientras bajaba sus manos por el vientre de Bella hasta sus piernas y las caderas. Bella le correspondía acariciándole el cabello y la espalda mientras le daba besos en el cuello, luego lo mordió cuando sintió que Edward le acariciaba su parte mas intima con las manos. Hizo un rápido movimiento y lo tumbo a él, para quedar ella encima, Bella empezó a darle besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho y abdomen, Edward le acariciaba la espalda y ahogaba los gemidos de placer en suspiros entrecortados.

Nuevamente se giraron para quedar Edward sobre Bella, la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con pasión, Bella le respondió de igual forma y sus lenguas bailaron por un rato, mientras se acariciaba fieramente, Bella ahogo un gemido en la boca de Edward cuando sintió la erección de él en su vientre, instintivamente se apretó mas a él y el movimiento de su cuerpo le hizo soltar un gemido esta vez a Edward, él bajo nuevamente su mano a la parte intima de Bella y se excito mucho mas al sentirla preparada, se separo unos segundos de ella, mientras buscaba un condón en la mesita de noche, se lo puso y antes de entrar en ella le hablo.

— ¿Estas segura Bella? — su voz mostraba el deseo que sentía

— Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan segura — le respondió ella en igual tono

— Te amo — le dijo él, el corazón de Bella se acelero — iré despacio — ella asintió

Edward comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella, quería que fuera muy especial, que su primera vez juntos, la recordaran siempre, porque abrían muchas más, después de esa noche, se aseguraría de que Bella estuviera a su lado toda la vida, no la dejaría ir fácilmente, la quería solo para él y es que aunque suene egoísta, Bella era la mujer que había esperado, la única que quería jamás se separara de él.

Cuando entro completamente, Bella dio un gemido, que Edward callo rápidamente con un beso al pensar en Nessie y en lo cerca que estaba para escucharlos, Bella al comprender la acción de él, soltó una medio risita y con la mirada le dio a entender que se comportaría, Edward sonrió igual que ella y la beso en el cuello mientras comenzaba a moverse. Las sensaciones para ambos eran estupendas, ninguno había sentido eso antes, Bella había estado solamente con el imbécil de Mike, un par de veces, mas por presión que por gusto y ni por asomo había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con Edward. Comenzó a moverse a la par él, le cruzo las piernas en las caderas a Edward para tener más comodidad y contacto. Edward aun besando su cuello, la tomo por las caderas y la pego mas a él, sentía que estaban destinados para estar juntos, encajaban a la perfección, cada caricia que Bella le daba, era como si lo estuviera quemando con su toque, continuaron moviéndose un rato mas, cuando Edward sintió a Bella arqueando la espalda, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, supo que ella estaba a punto de culminar, aumento el ritmo y la tomo por el rostro.

— Bella, mírame — ella hizo caso, abrió los ojos y lo miro, ese fue el detonante para ambos, ver la mirada del otro consumida por el deseo los hizo llegar al clímax juntos, Bella rápidamente acerco sus labios a los de él para ahogar el fuerte gemido que moría por soltar, Edward comprendió y al igual que ella ahogo el suyo en sus labios, segundos después, ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente y dándose suaves besos.

Edward se bajo de Bella y la arrastro hasta su pecho para abrazarla y taparla con la sabana, ella gustosa se pego a él y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba besos en el pecho.

— No hagas eso, a no ser que quieras empezar de nuevo — le dijo en un gruñido divertido, ella rio

— Lo siento —

— No, tienes porque disculparte — le dijo mientras le acariciaba un brazo

— ¿Edward? —

— Mmm — fue su simple respuesta

— ¿Estuve bien? — él dio una sonrisa torcida de solo recordarlo

— Maravillosamente ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno… es que… — dudo, Edward la miro

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Ya te había dicho que yo no tengo mucha experiencia —

— Si, y eso nada tiene que ver, para mi fue hermoso — ella lo miro como si no le creyera — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más? —

— Pues… lo que pasa es que, hace dos años, el imbécil de Mike, desgraciadamente mi novio en esa época, me presionaba mucho con ese tema y digamos que yo no me sentía muy segura para estar con él, Mike siempre me decía que ya tenia veintidós años y que era una vergüenza que una mujer de mi edad aun estuviera virgen — se ruborizo un poco, Edward frunció el seño — después de tanta insistencia accedí, pero no lo hicimos mas de una vez, así que al parecer se canso y al tiempo lo encontré en su apartamento con mi mejor amiga, lo único que me dijo como explicación, es que yo tenia la culpa por ser una frígida, así que desde eso me he mantenido alejada de las relaciones por miedo a que me pase lo mismo — dijo aun roja

— ¡Que imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte eso? ¿Encima de que te engaña, te culpa por ello? — Dijo Edward indignado — ¡Y tú encima le crees! — Bella lo abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho de él — escúcheme bien Señorita Swan, y espero que le quede claro, usted de frígida no tiene nada — le dijo esta vez de manera sensual, se giro y quedo sobre ella — Si quieres, podemos comprobarlo de nuevo — ella sonrió

— Preferiblemente no, te creo, además es tarde y deberíamos dormir o ninguno de los dos tendrá fuerza para cuidar mañana a Nessie —

— Tienes razón — le dijo regresando a su sitio — ya tendremos tiempo para hacer demostraciones — sonrió de manera torcida — Hasta mañana mi amor, que descanses — le dijo cerrando los ojos

— Te amo — fue la respuesta de Bella mientras lo miraba a la cara esperando su reacción, Edward abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido

— ¿Cómo? —

— Te amo — ahora le dio una sonrisa radiante. El le dio un fuerte beso en los labios

— Y yo a ti — luego se durmieron

-*-

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Nessie, miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y marcaban las ocho de la mañana, estaba algo confundida, pues no estaba segura, si Bella había ido la noche pasada a su casa o todo había sido producto de un sueño, se sentó e la cama y miro a su alrededor buscándola, pero no estaba, se paro rápidamente, pues ella era muy madrugadora y tal vez estaría haciendo el desayuno con su tío en la cocina. Salió al pasillo, paso por la sala y se extraño de ver todo tan calmado y en silencio, cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió aun mas al verla vacía, si lo de Bella había sido un sueño, ahora se extrañaba el que su tío no estuviera despierto, él siempre se levantaba a mas tardar las siete y media de la mañana, preocupada salió rápidamente a la habitación de Edward para ver si estaba bien.

Inconscientemente no quiso hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente y se quedo de piedra en el marco de la puerta, luego cerro rápidamente pero cerciorándose de no hacer ruido y corrió de igual forma hasta su habitación, se tiro en la cama y abrazo una almohada, inmediatamente la sonrisa invadió su rostro. ¡Estaba muy feliz! Aunque también algo avergonzada por la escena que acababa de ver, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón lleno de alegría, su tío Edward y Bella estaba durmiendo juntos, ella tenia la cabeza recostada en su pecho y lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras él la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, lo vergonzoso es que aunque estaban tapados con una sabana, se notaba que estaban desnudos.

Nessie no podía de la felicidad, eso significaba que Bella y su tío tal vez tendría una relación y estarían juntos, ya no habrían mas arpías y no habría mas Tanya y sus intensiones de internados, Edward estaría con alguien que si se merecía y Bella también dejaría de estar sola, las dos personas que mas quería en el mundo, estarían juntas y con ella.

En la habitación de Edward, el primero en despertar fue él, una sonrisa gigante se formo en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior y comprobar que no había sudo un sueño al sentir a Bella en sus brazos, la abrazo con poca fuerza para no hacerle daño y ella ante el gesto se despertó.

— Buenos días — le dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió tal y como había hecho él al despertarse

— Buenos días — le devolvió el abrazo — que bonito despertar —

— Comparto esa idea, pero si tú quieres, de ahora en adelante así pueden ser todos — Bella se tenso un poco

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Se que es apresurado, pero, ¡cásate conmigo! — le soltó de repente, Bella se quedo sin habla

— Edward yo… — él le puso un dedo en los labios

— No tiene que ser ahora, ni dentro de un mes, que sea cuando tú quieras, pero Bella, después de esta noche que pasamos juntos, no me queda la menor duda de con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —

— Yo también pienso igual, pero, me da miedo Nessie, ya viste como es de celosa y no quiero que se vaya a sentir amenazada con mi presencia, la quiero demasiado para soportar un desprecio — el la abrazo

— Te entiendo, pero estoy casi seguro de que contigo será diferente, ¡ella te adora! —

— ¿Te olvidas el motivo por el que me adora? Según sus palabras, es porque yo no te veo como un pastel de chocolate — ambos se rieron

— Yo se que va a ser diferente, pero hagamos algo, hablaremos con ella hoy, ella es una niña muy inteligente y madura se que va a comprender, pero Bella, sin la escusa de Nessie ¿Te quieres casar conmigo o no? — Bella hizo un rápido movimiento y quedo sobre él

— ¡Claro que si! Aunque me gustaría que me dieras un tiempo, primero quiero que conozcas a mis padres y presentarte primero como mi novio y no directamente como mi prometido, además así tenemos algún tiempo para ir arreglando los detalles —

— Me parece bien, pero al menos, vente a vivir conmigo — Bella lo pensó, él la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la beso — por favor — le dijo en su oído de manera sensual, Bella sintió electricidad por el cuerpo

— Eres un tramposo… pero este bien — acepto. Edward intercambio los papeles y quedo sobre ella, se empezaron a besar y acariciar — ¡Espera! Edward, Nessie con lo madrugadora que es, si viene y nos encuentra así, me muero de vergüenza, además de que echaremos todo por la borda —

— Tienes razón, será mejor que nos levantemos — ambos comenzaron a vestirse

Edward se sorprendió al ver que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, se asusto un poco y se levanto pues Nessie siempre madrugaba y le daba miedo que la fiebre hubiera vuelto, ambos salieron hacia la habitación de Nessie y la encontraron en la cama leyendo un libro, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Nessie al verlos se levanto y salto hacia su tío como era costumbre, no paso por alto el detalle de que su tío oliera a Bella, una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y sonrió de manera torcida.

— ¡Buenos días pequeña! — le dijo su tío

— Buenos días a los dos, yo pensé que era un sueño que Bella hubiera estado aquí y yo tuviera fiebre — ambos mayores rieron

— No fue un sueño, Bella te cuido toda la noche, yo solo corría de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer — dijo Edward gracioso al recordarlo

— ¡Gracias Bella! — le dijo Nessie ahora lanzándose a los brazos de Bella

— No fue nada, pero nos diste un buen susto —

— Que curioso — dijo Nessie — hueles a mi tío y él huele a ti — ambos se tensaron y bella se sonrojo

— Ehm, lo que paso, es que… Bella durmió en mi habitación porque estaba muy cansada — dijo Edward nervioso

— ¿Y tu donde dormiste? — le pregunto Nessie a Edward

— Pues… — él sabia que no podía mentirle a su sobrina, ella era muy astuta — ahí también — dijo simplemente

— ¡Ah! Ya veo — dijo picara, aunque giro el rostro para que no le vieran la sonrisa

— Nessie — llamo Edward

— Dime —

— Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar contigo — le dijo ahora serio, Nessie se puso seria también

— ¿Qué es? —

— Veras — le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y la arrestaba a ella y a Bella con él — se que eres una niña madura y que te puedo explicar las cosas con mas facilidad que alguien de tu edad, porque tu comprenderás mas fácil que cualquiera —

— Sin rodeos tío — Nessie se aguanto todo lo que pudo para no reír

— Nessie, lo que pasa es que tu tío y yo — dijo ahora Bella — nos… queremos —

— Eso ya lo se — se hizo la tonta

— Pero, no es como tu piensas, Nessie yo — empezó Edward nervioso — yo estoy enamorado de Bella y le propuse que viviera con nosotros y se casara conmigo — lo soltó por fin — Bella acepto porque también siente lo mismo — Nessie se quedo en silencio mirándolos alternativamente al uno y al otro. Edward y Bella estaban en suspenso al no saber a que atenerse. Nessie seguía seria, se paro en la cama con la misma expresión y los volvió a mirar, después soltó una gran sonrisa y se lanzo a abrazarlos

— ¡Por fin! — fue lo único que dijo

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron ambos

— ¿No estas enojada? — pregunto Bella

— ¡Claro que no! Yo ya sabía lo que pasaba mucho antes que ustedes, pensé que jamás se darían cuenta, además Bella, a nadie mas quiero para mi tío que no seas tú — le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso — y me da muchísima alegría saber que vas a vivir con nosotros — ella sonrió y la abrazo fuerte

— ¡Gracias Nessie, no sabes el susto que tenia por tu reacción! —

— ¿Vez Bella te lo dije? — dijo Edward

— No seas mentiroso, estabas tan nervioso como yo — se burlo Bella

— Bueno, pero tengo una condición para todo esto — les dijo Nessie

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntaron a la vez

— ¡Que me den pronto un primito! Estoy aburrida de ser la única niña en esta familia — ambos se ruborizaron

— No va a ser un primito Nessie, va a ser un hermanito, porque tú eres como nuestra hija — le dijo Edward ella sonrió feliz

— Nessie, pero de todas formas vas a tener que esperar un poquito mas para tu hermanito — le dijo Bella sonriendo y sonrojada

— No importa, pero quiero un hermanito, el tiempo no es importante —

— Creo que esto merece una celebración, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a dar un paseó? — propuso Edward

— Me parece bien ¿A dónde quieres ir Nessie? — dijo Bella

— ¡Vamos por un helado! —

Luego de un par de comentarios mas y de cambiarse, salieron hacia el centro comercial, primero a desayunar y mas tarde por el helado. Pasearon un rato por el centro comercial, luego Nessie dijo que quería ir al baño, Bella se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó, pues entre ella y su tío habían armado un plan cuando Bella fue a cambiarse a su casa. Nessie distraería a Bella un rato, mientras Edward se perdía a comprar un anillo de compromiso, el plan les había salido muy bien pues Bella no sospecho cuando Nessie le había pedido que la acompañara a la tienda de peluches a curiosear un rato, Edward les había dicho que las esperaba afuera, pero había corrido a la joyería mas próxima a buscar un anillo especial para ella. Por eso ahora Nessie se iba al baño para darles privacidad y que su tío pudiera hacer las cosas bien. Estuvo vagando un rato por una tienda de juguetes, pues aunque ella era madura comparándola con las niñas de su edad, su afición eran las muñecas y no para peinarlas y cambiarles de ropa como todas las niñas, si no como una especia de colección, le gustaban muchísimo. Después de un rato, le dieron ganas de ir al baño así que se apresuro a ir, pues no debía tardarse tanto en volver.

Luego de ir al baño, se lavó las manos y se estaba secando las manos mientras salía cuando la detuvieron jalándola de un brazo, levanto los ojos y vio a Tanya viéndola con arrogancia.

— Mira nada mas quien esta por aquí sola, la huérfana — le dijo, pero Nessie ni se ofendió, no le molestaba que le dijeran así, ella sabia como eran las cosas y sabia que sus papis la estaban cuidando aun desde el cielo

— ¿Qué quieres _Tanya_? — Dijo su nombre como si fuera algo horrible — ¿Hoy no tienes a quien insinuártele? —

— Vaya, hoy esta muy altanera — dijo aun sin soltarla — mira mocosa, ríe ahora que puedes, pero vas a ver cuando tu adorado tío se canse de la mosquita muerta que tienes como protegida y decida buscarse una mujer de verdad, va a venir a mi y entonces me asegurare de mandarte lo mas lejos que pueda, en donde no estorbes — Nessie rio

— Me da mucha lastima desilusionarte _Tanya_ — dijo con tristeza fingida — pero, eso no va a suceder, mi tío se va a casar con Bella, así que vas a tener que esperar sentada —

— ¡Mentira! Aparte de huérfana eres una mentirosa —

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero veremos quien es la mentirosa, cuando te llegue la tarjeta de invitación a la boda, si es que mi tío te invita —

— ¡Maldita mocosa! — le dijo zarandeándola, pero una mano la detuvo

— Me parece que esa no es la forma de tratar a una niña, será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres problemas — le dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido por la rabia

— ¡Oh pero mira quien llego al rescate! No te tengo miedo —

— No me importa si me tienes miedo o no, suéltala o no respondo — la amenazo Bella

— ¿Y si no lo hago me vas a pegar? Quiero verte intentándolo, maldita zorra —

— Tú lo pediste — Bella se iba a lanzar sobre Tanya pero la retuvieron por la cintura

— Cálmate Bella, nada ganas peleando… Tanya ¿serias tan amable de soltar a mi sobrina? — Tanya la soltó al ver a Edward — Gracias — le dijo sarcásticamente cuando Nessie corrió a abrazarlo — Ahora quiero dejarte un par de cosas en claro, primero, no te quiero ver nunca mas cerca a mi sobrina y mucho menos que le pongas un dedo encima, si por tu culpa se le desordena un solo de sus cabellos, estate preparada porque no me quieres ver enojado, ni siquiera quiero que le hables, segundo jamás le vuelvas a decir así a Bella, o respóndeme ¿Quién merece mas ese calificativo, Bella o tu que maltratas a una niña inocente por pura frustración? — Edward estaba lleno de rabia controlándose para no golpear a Tanya, ella se quedo sin palabras — tu silencio me lo dice todo, bueno creo que nos vamos, no queremos seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo — cargo a Nessie y tomo la mano de Bella mientras se marchaban, iban saliendo del baño cuando escucharon desde adentro a Tanya

— Te vas a cansar de jugar con una niña y entonces cuando me busques ya no me vas a encontrar — Edward rio ante tremenda ocurrencia

— Si, claro — le dijo sarcástico y se fueron

-*-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Bella ya se había mudado con Edward y Nessie, llevaban una semana viviendo juntos y todos estaban muy felices, Bella le había contado a Alice sobre la situación y le pidió que le guardara el secreto de la boda, hasta ella no hablarlo con sus padres, su amiga como siempre se puso como loca y aunque prometió no decir ni una palabra, eso no evito que empezara a hacer planes para la boda y a organizar absolutamente todo.

Ese fin de semana viajaría a Forks a visitar primero a Charlie para presentarle a Edward y a Nessie, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero Bella les aseguro que todo saldría bien, pues aunque Charlie pareciera duro, en el fondo era una gran persona.

— No tienen porque preocuparse, todo saldrá bien — los calmo Bella, cuando estaban terminando de meter las maletas al Volvo de Edward — vas a ver como Charlie toma todo bien, además se que le encantaras Nessie, y él a ti, puedes irlo considerando como tu abuelito desde ahora — Nessie se emociono, pues ella no había conocido a sus verdaderos abuelitos

— ¿En serio? — pregunto emocionada

— ¡Claro que si Nessie! es imposible no quererte — le animo Edward esta vez a su sobrina

— A ti también te va a aceptar Edward, no te preocupes — le dio un beso en los labios

— Eso espero, de lo poco que recuerdo de Forks es a tu padre, y aunque Emmet y yo jamás nos metimos en problemas, tenía fama de ser muy estricto con quienes rompían las reglas — Bella rio

— Ya cálmate, mi papa estará encantado de conocer a _mi_ familia —

— ¡Que bonito suena eso! — Dijo Nessie — Nosotros ya somos una familia ¿Verdad? — Edward la abrazo

— Claro que si y tu eres la niña consentida de esta familia — le dijo él

— Mis papis deben estar muy contentos, porque tengo una mamá y un papá nuevos — ambos se sorprendieron ante la palara "mamá y papá" — ¿puedo llamarlos así de ahora en adelante? —

— Nada nos haría más felices — le dijeron los dos abrazándola

— Los quiero mucho, mamá y papá — les dijo respondiendo el abrazo

— Y nosotros a ti —

No importan los lazos sanguíneos ni los parentescos que pueda haber para formar una familia, lo único primordial y lo más importante de todo, es el amor con el que esta unida, si en una familia hay amor, el resto ya no importa.

**FIN **

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que me disculpen por el final, quedo un poco resumido y tal vez raro, pero fue lo que salió, gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, espero me dejen su opinión y sus comentarios en un review. Ojala la historia haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente gracias a quienes leyeron, ¡chau y muchos besos!


End file.
